I'm Already There: The 74th Hunger Games
by basketball1029
Summary: Chloe DeBenedetto of District 2 expects to go into the Games and come out a victor. But can she bring herself to kill her District partner, Cato? She would never! Or... Maybe she doesn't have to. CatoxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Reapings

**Hey (: this is my first story and the first one I've done outside of school... I'm obviously obsessed with Cato. This is CatoxOC, but I promise it's not like any amateur Cato story on this site. This one has actually been edited and proper grammar, spelling, etc was used. I think your going to like it! Please review. Anything: mean, nice, constructive. Just tell me what you want improved next time. Also, this is just a short prologue. I promise there will be more next time. Thank you, and enjoy! 3 xo**

**~Alana**

* * *

_Chloe DeBenedetto _

"Ladies first," her hand reaches into the bowl and she fishes around for a piece of paper. "And our girl tribute this year is Clove -" I interrupt Zorrelia Moonhaze's obnoxious Capitol accent with a yell that's loud and clear:

"I volunteer as Tribute!"

Zorrelia's gaze finds me in the crowd. At first, her face shows annoyance. I know I'm supposed to wait for her to ask for volunteers, but then I wouldn't be guaranteed a spot as District 2's tribute for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I stride to the stage with confidence and flash my best smile at the crowd.

"Very well," she regains her peppy Capitol mood. "What's your name, dear?"

"Chloe DeBenedetto," I say proudly. I'm seventeen, and even though I'm supposed to be volunteering _next year, _the trainers at the academy have all agreed I'll be a great Career.

"Excellent! Now, the boys," once again, she thrusts her hand into bowl, and I watch her fingers lightly touch the slips of paper until she finally finds a suitable one. She clears her throat: "Alexander -"

"I volunteer as Tribute!" the exact words I've said just a few minutes ago are repeated. I scan through the crowd until I find who's said this: he's approaching the temporary stage in our Town Square with just as much, if not more, confidence I had.

He's intimidating; nearly 6'4 with a lot of muscle. I've seen him before in the training center… he's not in my age class, so I don't see him too much. He's good with a sword - a lethal weapon. A good ally, I decide. The Careers are going to dominate this year, as usual.

"What's your na -" Zorrelia is interrupting again.

"Cato Vindisi."

"Shake hands," she commands. "I give you District 2's Tributes for the 74th Hunger Games!" I slide my hand into his and he gives it a good shake, with a smirk. It's already becoming his signature thing.

We're ushered into the main building in Town Hall. Zorrelia, after showing Cato to his "good-bye room," shows me to my own. It's a little taste of the Capitol - a neon yellow couch and love seats, intricate glass coffee table, and abstract paintings everywhere. I think a paint explosion went off in here…

Mom and Dad appear in the doorframe after opening the diamond doorknob, careful not to break it.

"We're so proud of you!" Mom throws her arms around me. I awkwardly hug back. I loved my parents, but I've never really had a close relationship with them. This is the first time any real interaction has happened between us.

Dad's eyes carefully scan my own. "You could have used one more year of training."

I look down, my face stoic. "Don't listen to him, honey. District 2 is going to have another Victor this year!" She pauses, excitedly. "Your skills with knives are phenomenal. Hell, you can even kill that boy in the next room!" she refers to Cato, I think his name is.

"We're Careers. We're going to work together."

At that very moment, four Peacekeepers take Mom's and Dad's arms (two for each of them.)

"Time's up."

"You're coming home, Chloe Elizabeth DeBenedetto. You're coming home to us!" Mom yells. Tears are freely falling from her eyes, dripping onto her expensive clothes.

"Good luck, kid," Dad says as he's dragged out by Peacekeepers. "You got what it takes."

Then, I realize: I may never see them again. And I gave them the cold shoulder. _Shut up, Chloe. You're a Career. No emotions! What good do they do anyway? Distract you from the Games; distract you from life. _

I sit down on the neon yellow couch. I try not to look at it, it gives me a headache anyway. A couple minutes later, my deep thoughts are interrupted by Zorrelia. Cato's standing behind her, towering over the petite woman; he has a good foot and a half on her.

"Our glorious Capitol awaits!" she smiles, flashing her tinted light blue teeth. Me and Cato glance at each other, and I can tell he's thinking the same thing: _Overly peppy freak. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

_Chloe DeBenedetto_

We are quickly marched onto the train by Peacekeepers, with Zorrelia leading us. I glance at Cato to get a better look at him: his hair is dirty blonde, and like I said before, he's like a giant compared to my average 5'5 height. He looks frightening; I feel bad for all the others tributes that aren't Careers… he looks as if he has no mercy either.

The train is _amazing_; there are so many expensive looking things here. I've never seen anything more luxurious in my life. There are multiple train cars. We're in the main one right now - there's a sitting area and a very high quality TV. Zorrelia taps my arm for a couple seconds, but I'm zoned out - taking in all of the new scenery.

When I notice she's tapping me, I turn my head. Cato scoffs. "You're going to be the youngest Career. Can you at least _try_ to pay attention? It will get you killed in the arena if you don't," his words drip with venom. _But I'm only a year younger than you…_

"Whatever," I say, "we're not in the arena now. So calm down," I shoot him a look that's sharper than my throwing knives.

Zorrelia looks distressed. "Come on now, you two. No bickering! Now where are your mentors…" she scans the train cart, realizing they're not here. "I'll find them. I'll be back in five minutes, tops."

I look up at Cato, he's at least a foot taller than me. His blue eyes show confidence; like he's been training for this his whole life. Well, he technically has.

"Hey, the Reapings are going to be aired soon," he tells me with an attitude.

I shake it off. "Zorrelia should be back any minute with our mentors. We'll watch it with them."

Cato nods, and Zorrelia bursts through the door, two people behind her. We get situated on the soft couch and the introductions are made.

The woman speaks first. Her hair is dark, in contrast to my light blonde and her eyes match her hair, almost black. Her skin is very pale, while mine is light tan. "My name is Madisyn, but I go by Maddie. I won the Hunger Games three years ago; the 71st Games. I'm 21 now." Cato looks her up and down approvingly. "And your names are?"

"Chlo-"

"Cato Vindisi," he says, putting on a bored look. "Great to meet you," he concludes with sarcasm.

"I'm Chloe DeBenedetto," I put on a dazzling smile.

"I like you," Maddie says to me. "I'll take this one, she has potential," she notifies her male counterpart.

Cato shoots Maddie a rude look. I don't think anyone has ever picked someone else over him.

"I'm William, but you can call me Will. I won the games five years ago," I quickly do the math in my head - he's 23, assuming he was 18 at the time. He has sandy-colored hair, almost like Cato's, and his teeth are the brightest white I've ever seen. He's tan, and his eyes are a stunning blue.

"Looks like I'll be mentoring Cato."

"Well, then. Now that we're all friends," Zorrelia smiles happily, "let us watch the Reapings!" Maddie takes the remote and turns on the right channel. The Reapings are just beginning, starting in District 1.

_5:30pm: Dinner_  
_Dining Car_

"I'm very excited for the Games, I mean, their going to be great! Just look at these tributes… very different from last -"

"When do we get to the Capitol?" Cato interrupts yet again. "Your voice is giving me a fucking headache! I need to get out of this hell hole!"

"Excuse me," Zorrelia says, her voice cracking, tears freely spilling out of her eyes. She runs out of the dining car and goes to her room.

Maddie and Will are laughing hysterically. Maddie did a spit-take. "24 hours until we arrive in the Capitol," Maddie finally says through giggles. "You really told her off!"

Cato smirks. "Thanks."

* * *

_"Cato! Stop!" I laugh while he chases me. We're in some kind of meadow, dotted with trees with at least a million flowers. This is beautiful place oozes nothing but happiness as this attractive young man chases me._

_"I'm gonna get you, Chloe!" he says, catching up and throwing me over his shoulder._

_I punch his back lightly and he lets me go. Cato picks me up and spins me around until I'm very dizzy. He puts me down and reaches down to pick up some flowers._

_Next thing I know, there are flowers all over me, but mostly in my hair. Before I can throw them back at him, the sky seems to become enraged._

_Lightning strikes and sets a tree on fire, which topples over and spreads. The flame is getting closer and closer to him until…_

"CATO!" My eyes pop open, and I can't tell if I've said this for real, or if it was just in my head.

My question is soon answered when Cato's body appears in the doorframe. "_What the hell? What's so important that you had to wake me up? Stupid bitc-"_

"Cato! Are you okay?" I throw the blankets off and rush to his side. I throw my arms around him.

I suddenly realize Dream Cato and Real Cato don't have the same personalities… This one is much fiercer and has no feelings… I'm blushing so hard, and I'm thankful for the darkness.

"Are you mentally stable?" Cato says seriously, throwing me off of him. Tears well up in my eyes for a minute, but I hold them back. I'm an excuse for a Career. My parents wouldn't be happy.

"I just had a dream…" I tuck some loose blonde hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry… I just thought something happened to you…"

"So you would be upset if something happened to me?" That smirk again - I can't see it, but I know it's there.

"No, it's just… we're… we're District partners. I care for you a little," WHERE IS MY INTIMIDATING CAREER PERSONALITY GOING?

"Oh, Chlo-bird," he mimics Zorrelia's nickname for me. I sit back down on my bed.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," I have to kiss Cato's ass to stay on his good side. I figure you probably don't want to be enemies with this guy.

"I can never go back to sleep once I'm awake," he tells me.

"Neither can I. Wanna strategize?" I ask.

"I'd rather be sleeping," he mumbles softly. "But sure. I have nothing better to do."

"What are you good at?"

"What am I not good at, is the question. I excel at swords. My strongest weapon, I think. What about you?"

"Throwing knives," I say with a psychotic edge. "I love hearing that choking sound when a knife is lodged in someone's throat," my eyes sparkle.

"Forget what I said about you being seventeen; you'll be a great Career. Look at you," he laughs, with pride in his voice.

"Aww!" Zorrelia shrieks from the doorway.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Cato snarls at her. "Your annoying. I don't even know what the point of your job is. An escort? We can take on the Capitol without you, thank you very much."

"I will not be told off again by a tribute!" Zorrelia yells. I'm surprised Maddie and Will aren't awake with all this commotion. "Cato, you obviously like Chloe!"

"Her?" Cato laughs, motioning towards me. "Yeah, I'm in love with Chloe DeBenedetto. Look at her, Zorrelia. Cato Vindisi, soon to be Victor of the 74th Hunger Games, would never go for a girl like her! We're strictly in a temporary alliance, and that's all!"

I don't know why, but my heart breaks at these words.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Capitol

**A/N - I hope you enjoy it! I keep Cato in character (mostly) but I have to have him open up at least a little to make it a love story. Sorry if I switch perspectives a lot during this, but I think it works in my favor. (: I PROMISE there is more CatoxChloe in the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

_Chloe DeBenedetto _

"Two hours until we arrive at the Capitol!" says Zorrelia excitedly, bursting into my room, waking me up. She refuses to speak to, or even acknowledge Cato. I don't blame her - he's a jerk. "Chlo-bird!"

"What's up, _Zor_?" I say, clearly irritated a) she woke me up, and b) our overly-excited escort is calling me _Chlo-bird_.

"What's up with you and Cato, is the question," she smiles. "The star-crossed lovers of District 2. Love it!"

"I've known him for, like, a day and a half. I don't think I even consider him a _friend_, after what he said to me."

"Oh," Zorrelia replies, looking kind of disappointed. "You two are pretty cute together."

"Whatever, I'm hungry. Let's eat breakfast," I say with an attitude due to lack of sleep… my stomach grumbles.

"Very well. The Avoxes have prepared a great deal of food; eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, -"

_Cato Vindisi _

"_Every moment I share with you, I know God heard my prayer," my Mom is singing to me. I'm a child, only four. "Anytime that you've lost your way, I will find you I swear." _

_It's an old District 2 lullaby, what she's humming. Passed down from generation to generation, it's the only way I can go to sleep since I'm young._

_My father opens the door roughly, nearly breaking it off the hinges. "What are you doing, Anastasia?" he hisses. I'm was just about sleeping, but his voice snaps me back to reality. I'm four, so I comprehend what he's saying, mostly… _

"_I'm nourishing our child, Benjamin. He needs love," Mother says with care._

"_What he needs is training. He was bred for the Games. Who cares about his feelings?" Father says greedily. "He will be a Victor and bring _even more_ fame and fortune to the Vindisi name!"_

"_Ben -" _

"_Shut up, Ana. His training will start tomorrow. He's only four, but starting early never hurt anyone. And stop singing that stupid song." _

I'm awake now, replaying the dream over and over again in my head. And then I replay the conversation with Chloe early in the morning. I don't regret anything I said… well… maybe… I don't think about it anymore.

I put on some proper clothes and join the mentors, Zorrelia, and Chloe in the dining car. "We'll be there in an hour and a half," Chloe looks up at me.

I ignore her and fill my plate with everything the Capitol food has to offer. There's an awkward silence and I feel something against my leg - a weak kick. I smirk. I can't confirm it but I know who it is - Chloe. I may be cold and ruthless, but that doesn't mean I'm not here to have fun, too. Besides, she'll dead be sooner or later in the arena. I predict she'll be in at least the final five, maybe four, since she's trained.

I feel the kick again… Wanna play footsie, Chlo-bird? I rub my leg against hers and she giggles, raising suspicion from a certain purple-haired escort…

_Chloe DeBenedetto _

Cato is rubbing his leg against mine, and I giggle, blowing our cover. He puts his hand on my thigh, and I shiver at his touch. _So strong_… I want… I need Cato. Maddie and Will are catching on, too.

"Ah, young love," Will says to no one in particular. I pick up the knife that is used to cut off pieces of a blueberry breakfast cake and fire it at Will's head. He ducks at _just_ the right time and it flies into the mirror behind him. It shatters, and Cato and Maddie are trying to hold in their chuckles.

"Oh, dear," says Zorrelia, calling an Avox over to clean up the shards of glass.

"_Chloe_," Will says through gritted teeth, "there is nothing wrong with a little Hunger Games romance."

That's it.

I get out of my chair grab his throat. He chokes for a second - that beautiful sound of a knife in someone's throat… sadly, there is no knife in Will's esophagus. His face. It's turning purple…

Zorrelia can do nothing but stare in horror, and Maddie is prying me off of Will. If looks could kill, I would be dead; Will's stare is scary, and not many things scare Careers like me.

"You little brat. I will kill -!" Will's voice is cut off by Zorrelia's.

"My beloved friends, look outside!" I obey, and what I see is something beyond words: The Capitol of Panem, in all its glory. The buildings look like they're made of platinum, so expensive. I can't look for long, though. "Go put on something presentable, children. Check in your closets."

Cato leads the way, our rooms are right next to each other. I stare at Cato for a couple seconds, and then _try _and go to my room, but…

He pulls me back into the hall by my shirt collar and pushes me up against the wall. "Cato, what the hel -"

_Cato Vindisi _

I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME.

I just couldn't resist.

Chloe, so intimidating, so pretty, so exotic, _so irresistible_. The kiss I plant on her lips is full of lust, so passionate. To my surprise, she kisses back.

Cato Vindisi, the rude, disrespectful, vulgar, soon-to-be Victor from District 2 cannot hold in his feelings in anymore. I'm crude and impolite, but that doesn't mean I don't have teen boy hormones, either. I hear a faint moan from Chloe -

I pull away, satisfied. Her eyes, as green as emeralds, stare into mine for a couple minutes. She stands on her tiptoes, and kisses my cheek, vanishing into her room without any further interaction.

What?

_Chloe DeBenedetto_

Let's not discuss what just happened between me and Cato. There's a knock on the door a few minutes later. It's Maddie.

"Hey, hun. I'm no stylist, but I think I can do your hair and make-up until Evianna and the prep team gets their hands on you!" I nod and smile, I always had a weak spot for girlie things… like hair and make-up.

Maddie pushes various buttons on a panel next to the closet and a silk cream-colored cocktail dress appears. The fabric ends about six inches above the knee, and a sequined bow lays just below my chest. She picks out four inch heels that are studded with diamonds. I've never seen such a beautiful combination.

My beautiful mentor 'French' braids my light blonde hair (There is no France anymore, and quite frankly, I don't care) and ties the end with a cream colored bow. A little pink eye shadow and mascara as dark as ink does the trick. Then, I'm ready.

Cato is wearing black trousers and a dress shirt with a flower pinned to his shirt that is the same color as my dress, obviously planned. The poorer districts wear their civilian clothes, but us Careers… we need to look gorgeous at all times, especially on our first time meeting our potential sponsors.

Will holds train door open for us (glaring at me), and Zorrelia giggles. "I give you the Tributes of District 2!" she announces to the Capitol.

The crowd goes wild, as anticipated. More often than not, Victors hail from 1,2, and 4. Every person on the train platform have one thing in common: craziness. What are they all wearing? Tinted skin, outrageous hair colors, wacky clothes. I smile big, and look intimidating. I even blow kisses at some of these odd men.

Cato grabs my hand and raises it high. The Capitol loves us already, I can tell. You can even hear some "awws" among the crowd.

"And don't forget to sponsor these lovely Tributes!" Zorrelia shouts over the loudness.

* * *

"Ouch!" I say as Aubrena rips off the wax, removing more hair on my legs.

"Last one, sweetie!" she says as I whimper. "The Tribute Parade is in three hours. Evianna has a phenomenal idea for your costumes!"

"I'm _so_ excited," I reply, and Aubrena rolls her eyes. She's the only member of the prep team I've met, since hair and make-up come after I have my costume on. Aubrena leaves the room, saying she'd send in Evianna right away.

I rub my hands along my legs and arms - smooth. Very smooth. "Hello, darling. I love your hair!" My stylist, Evianna, exclaims. Her skin is slightly tinted green, and her hair is frizzy and bright pink. Her eyes are maroon, obviously contacts (or surgery…)

"Thanks," I reply with a bit more attitude than I intended. Evianna shakes her head.

"I have the best idea for District 2 this year. Intricate, with just enough sexy. You are your partner can definitely expect to earn opposite sex sponsors," she winks.


	4. Chapter 4: Tribute Parade

**If you like this story, please review it. I'm starting to lose interest in writing this. If I get some requests to continue, then I will. Sorry if it has format mistakes! Uploading chapters is a little confusing to me. Hoping the next chapter will be out tomorrow night. Please let me know if I'm keeping him in character. Thank you! Enjoy (: xo **

_Chloe DeBenedetto _

"Can I look in the mirror yet?" I complain as Evianna is making last minute adjustments to my costume.

"Almost. I'm sending in Fastrada, your make-up artist, and Alexandrie, your hair stylist. Aubrena is already done waxing so she'll just keep you company," Evianna says, closing the door on her way out.

"Hello, Lovebug!" A woman with bright red straight hair, like fire, exclaims as she walks in, accompanied by Aubrena and a neon yellow haired woman.

"I'm Fastrada, and I'm honored to be doing your make-up!" she smiles. "And that's Alexandrie. The best at doing hair, if you ask me. You already know Aubrena."

Fastrada makes sure nothing gets awkward, so she begins my make-up right away, unpacking one of those rolling suitcases containing enough make-up for all of Panem. She wipes off all the crap Maddie put on me earlier this morning.

"Oh, honey, your face is like a blank canvas. So pretty!" Fastrada wipes the tears from her eyes and starts applying black eyeliner. When she's done, it's a perfect wing. Five tubes of mascara and thirty eye shadow palettes later, my make-up is done. Fastrada nods approvingly.

"Almost done," Alexandrie says. She removes her hands from my head, pleased. Evianna strides back in, checking on the progress.

"Amazing! Great work, girls. One more thing -" she places something in my hair. "You can look now," she motions towards the mirror.

_That's not me. _

My hair is in a very tight high bun on the top of my head, and it's curled. A tiara made of black and white granite is placed on my head, glinting slightly. It's surprisingly light. I'm wearing a very revealing set - a halter crop top and booty shorts the same color - black and white and granite-looking.

The prep team and my stylist are clapping while I strike various poses jokingly. "You'll have so many boy sponsors," says Aubrena suggestively, while everyone else chuckles. "You have to act the part now. Look flirty!"

"_District 1, please board your chariots," _a voice comes on through the loudspeaker.

"Wait, I'm not wearing shoes."

Evianna grins. "It's more natural if you don't. No worries, the Capitol is spotless, we hate dirt."

"_District 2, please board your chariots." _

"I'll see you soon, Lovebug," Fastrada licks her finger and wipes a smudge off my face motherly.

"You look good. Now go get some sponsors!" says Evianna proudly.

"Looking hot, Cato," I laugh. He's wearing loose shorts (they look like swim shorts) that are the same pattern as my 'clothes.' And that's it. No shirt.

_Wait, _no shirt_?_

He smirks when he sees me looking at his abs. "Chlo-bird, you don't look too bad yourself."

Yes, training for the Games all your life does come with some advantages - being fit.

"Hey, District 2!" a particularly girly voice shouts in front of us. She's from District 1... what was her name… Glimmer? She can't help but flash a flirty smile at Cato. Glimmer is sporting a ridiculous pink headdress and a matching pink get-up. They're our friends. They're Careers.

Her partner, Marvel, doesn't seem to be too thrilled at what he's wearing - a maroon suit that is very feminine. "Cato!" Glimmer shouts. She isn't allowed to stray too far from her chariot since the parade is starting soon, but if she was, she would definitely be over here.

In a spur of rage and jealousy, I take Cato's hand and pull him down to my level, kissing him with lust.

I hear Glimmer and Marvel gasp. _Fuck it. _

"Catoooo," I draw out the 'o.' He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his torso, smiling. I know Glimmer is watching. I know the Capitol is watching. And they know now that this District 2 boy is mine.

_Cato Vindisi _

Too bad that she'll die in the arena. I'd kill her, no doubt, if we were the final two. Would I feel a little guilt? Sure. But who says I can't have a little fun while we're in the luxurious Capitol?

Wait, would I really kill Chloe?

_Yes, Cato. This blonde vixen will turn on you at any moment in the arena. _

No. You have feelings for this girl. You wouldn't kill her. She wouldn't kill you.

_But you never know. If she kills me first, my parents would be ashamed. _

I stop thinking about this when Chloe's tongue finds mine.

_Caesar Flickerman _

All eyes are on District 2's Cato Vindisi and Chloe DeBenedetto.

Everybody is silent.

You could hear a pin drop in this place.

When the Tributes pull apart, the audience is "aww"ing and clapping and standing and applauding.

I have some great interview questions in mind for these two…

Let the festivities begin!

_Chloe DeBenedetto _

_Smile and wave, smile and wave. Act the part. Look flirty. _

The crowd is going crazy due to me and Cato's kissing stunt. Sponsors love stuff like that… doomed lovers, or whatever. I grin and blow kisses at some boys, while Cato winks at some lucky girls.

Soon, everybody is quiet again… They're looking behind us…? The Careers always get the attention, not those stupid Districts behind us!

"What are they looking at?" I ask Cato sweetly, hiding my anger. He glances back for a quick second, just quick enough for no one to notice…

"District 12 is on fucking fire!"

"_What_?" I turn around briefly, and sure enough, the hunk next to me is right. Their backs are _literally on fire_. And our viewers love it.

"They'll be the first to go," says Cato, regaining his calm ego. "12 never lasts longer than the bloodbath. I'll kill them with my bare hands."

Reassured by Cato's natural born leader personality, I shut up.

The chariots are now side by side under President Snow, who's giving his annual welcome speech. I'm zoned out, thinking of ways to kill Glimmer. Maybe a knife in the back? Or in the chest? Or in the face…?

"I'm sure you'll have a grand time in the arena!" Snow concludes, and the people of the Capitol and the Careers clap.

The Districts with no chance are too stunned with fear to do anything.

Zorrelia presses the button labeled '2' in the elevator. When it closes, she looks at us like I-told-you-so. "I knew you two were sweet on each other," she grins casually. The accent is really starting to annoy me.

"Shut up," Cato sneers. "I'm not in the mood. District 12 made us look like fools. They'll have painful, bloody deaths."

Our escort shrugs. "So be it," when the doors open, Maddie and Will are on the couch, watching the parade. It just started, and it's the part where me and Cato are… kissing. They're giggling like idiots. Trying to hold it back.

"Get a boyfriend, Madisyn. You need a life," Cato looks at her and the color drains from her face. "Odds are, no one wants you as their girlfriend, your too ugl -"

"GET OUT!" Maddie screams. "GO AWAY!" She's sobbing into Will's shoulder.

Zorrelia looks horrified. "We'll have to work on your manners -"

"_You_ have to work on not being so annoying," Cato snaps. I pull him by the shirt into the elevator. Pressing the button 'roof,' I turn to him as the door closes.

"Cato, baby," I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up.

"Chloe, damn it. I can't wait until these Games start. I'll take out my anger out on those faggots in the arena," his eyes are full of lust and I know he can't resist. Is that all our relationship is? Lust? Who cares. I like it. Now, remember, we're still wearing our costumes from the Tribute Parade…

I run my nails lightly along his bare back and giggle when he shivers. "Chloe -"

The elevator makes a 'ding' noise and in steps Glimmer and Marvel. "Oh, hey! Funny seeing you guys here! I love your costume, Cato!" she swoons. She's not wearing hers anymore because her mentor didn't kick her out of their room. She notices the 'roof' button is lit up, and she smiles. "That's so funny, Cato, we were going to the roof too!"

"Glimmer, we were going to the -"

"Shut up, Marvel. We're going to the roof," Glimmer responds casually. Marvel sighs.

"Glimmer, in case you didn't see at the Tribute Parade, Cato is _mine_," I giggle.

"Cat fight!" Marvel fist pumps.

"I think we'll save that for the arena," I smile. "Come on _baby_, let's get off here."

We get off at the next floor, intertwining hands and leave Glimmer and her partner fuming in the elevator.

After taking the steps back to our room, we ignore the evil eyes we get from Will and Maddie. Zorrelia is minding her own business, examining her nails. I lead Cato to my room.

"Now let's pick up where we left off," Cato smirks.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**A/N - two chapters in one day(: I'm so proud of myself. Tomorrow, I hope to have the interview chapter out. Then the Hunger Games begin! I'm excited to write it… I have a really good idea. Enjoy!^^ please review and tell me how I'm doing. Your comments are appreciated. xo**

**~Alana**

* * *

_Chloe DeBenedetto_

"Cato, honey, time for breakfast!" Zorrelia's voice fills the silence. She's behind the door…

Where are my clothes? Wait, don't tell me. They're scattered all over the room, mixed with Cato's.

"Cato? Are you okay in there?" _Go away, Zorrelia. _I shake Cato up frantically, and when he wakes, he sits up and smirks.

"Last night was fun, Chlo-bird. We should do it more often." I put my finger over my lips, signaling for him to be quiet.

"Zorrelia's outside the door," I whisper.

"One… two…" Zorrelia's voice warns.

"_Get on the floor!" _Cato hisses. I slide off the bed and lay on the floor, not moving a muscle.

"Three!" our escort barges in, and looks around suspiciously. "Good morning, Cato. Have you seen Chloe?"

"She must be taking a shower," Cato answers, obviously skilled at lying. "You know these Capitol showers… you can't hear a thing!"

"I know, right?" Zorrelia says like an obsessed fan girl. "I just love our fabulous Capitol!"

"Yeah, it's great," Cato says.

"Well, dear, breakfast is served. Join us when your ready!" She slams the door closed, leaving us alone.

I now have my sweats and tank top back on, and I flop facedown on the bed. "Training's today," I state, my words muffled by the blanket.

"We used to train every day back in 2," Cato says quietly. "That seems like a million years ago."

"I know," I don't know why, but tears fill my eyes. "Cato?"

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

"I never had a close relationship with my parents… but I miss them," I sob. What a Career I am, crying over my _parents_.

"Aww, Chlo-bird," he sighs, pulling me close. When he started calling me Chlo-bird, it was a joke. "It's alright."

"Cato, I'm not going back to District 2. You are. I'm never seeing my parents again."

_Cato Vindisi_

"Cato, I'm not going back to District 2. You are. I'm never seeing my parents again." The words register in her mind and her mouth hangs open. "_I'm never going to see my Mom and Dad again," _her tears are wetting my shoulder.

"Chloe, shh. It's okay."

"I don't want to think about this anymore," she whispers. She leans over and kisses me, "Come to breakfast a couple minutes after me."

I nod and while I'm putting on clothes, that question haunts my mind again.

I'm not going to kill her. I'll let someone else do that. I'll be sad when she dies, but life will go on. I'll return to District 2 and everything will be fine without Chloe and her entrancing green eyes, her soft blonde hair, her lust for me…

I'm only lying to myself.

I've developed feelings for Chloe - my father would not be proud.

_Chloe DeBenedetto _

After a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon, Evianna gives me a custom-made, dry-cleaned training uniform. I thank her and return to my room to put it on.

Alexandrie is putting my hair into elegant high pony tail. After she's finished, her and Evianna leave our penthouse to go buy more make-up and hair products for the interviews that are tomorrow night.

Zorrelia escorts us to the underground gymnasium, and of course, we're early. Careers are always here early to show off.

A dark skinned woman named Atala says that as soon as the other Tributes arrive, she can explain what to do. The next one's here are Glimmer and Marvel.

"Hi, Cato," she bats her eyes at him, and he just ignores her. I can't help but giggle, and before I know it, Cato and Marvel join in the laughter.

"Marvel! Stop!" Glimmer commands. When he doesn't stop, her face turns red and she gets angry.

District 4 arrives soon after. Zorrelia and 4's escort leave, chatting casually. "Hey," the girl, Michelle, says. She's eighteen, a year older than me.

The boy, on the other hand, is fourteen. "Hello," he waves. Easy kill. His name is Brett. Cato laughs.

"You think you're a Career?"

"Yeah, I've been training ever since I was ten!" he responds, feeling underestimated. The rest of the Careers, including Michelle, glare at him.

"You only have four years of training. The rest of us have been training since the age of _at least _four. Sorry, kid, but your not a Career," Cato says sternly.

"But -!"

"Talking back won't help you," Marvel glares. "I'll make sure you're the first one dead."

The boy scampers away, and the rest of the Tributes arrive. "Hello, Tributes. My name is Atala. I warn you, don't ignore the survival skills stations. They are just as important as weaponry. You may start training."

I rush over to the throwing knives before anyone can get there first. I grab all of the knives and shove them in my pocket so no one else can disrupt me.

"Excuse me?" a shrill, shy voice that belongs to the girl from 8 interrupts my train of thought.

"What?" I snap, holding a knife menacingly in front of her.

"Can I… can I please have a knife so I can train?" she can't be older than fifteen.

"Sure!" I smile, "which one do you want?" I show them all to her.

"I'll… I'll take this one!" she says happily.

"You want this knife..." she nods, but I'm not finished talking, "TO SLIT YOUR THROAT?" I shout, turning heads.

"No! No!" she runs away, scared. I see Marvel and Cato at the spear station, cackling like retarded seals.

I got a disapproving look from Atala, but it was worth it. District 8'll be an easy kill in the arena. My focus returns to my knives -

_Whoosh!_ A knife sails through the air and hit's the dummy right in the heart. Three more knives whiz through the air and hit other dummies in the throat, head, and heart again. How I wish Glimmer was the dummy.

After spending a couple more hours at the gym at various stations including knives, spears, camouflage, and basic survival skills, its time for lunch. I'm starving; good thing the lunch room is connected to the gym.

I sit down next to Cato, Michelle, Marvel, and Glimmer as we feast on fillet mignon, mashed potatoes, and salad.

Cato has already made it clear that he is the leader of our pack, and I wouldn't have it any other way. "You all could have worked harder today," he says. "Go back to your rooms. Come back tonight and pull a high score with your private sessions."

"So how was it?" Maddie asks stoically, wiping her face with a napkin.

"I think we were intimidating," Cato replies with his mouth full of salmon fillet.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Zorrelia scolds.

Cato rolls his eyes. "Sorry. I think it went well," he says, turning into the leader again. "How much time do we have until our private sessions?"

Zorrelia consults her watch. "About an hour. Does anyone care for dessert?"

"Me!" I yell. I could go for that stuff called 'cheesecake.' Who would have thought that cheese and cake actually tasted good together?

"Inside voices," she hushes me, and claps her hands for an Avox.

"Can you bring extra cheesecake?" I look up at the Avox, who in turn smiles and nods.

* * *

"_Chloe DeBenedetto of District 2, please enter the gym," _I look over at Cato, grinning. He gives me a thumbs up sign. He should have been back at our penthouse by now, but he's waiting for me.

"Hello, Chloe. What skills will you be showing us today?" Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker, asks.

"Knives," I reply confidently.

"You know where they are," he nods. "Begin when you are ready."

I pick up a particularly fine bladed knife and -

_Whoosh. _That sound I love so much fills the air and hit's the dummy in the heart, just like when I was practicing.

_Whoosh!_

_Whoosh! _

_Whoosh! _

Head, heart, throat, over and over. Seneca and the other Gamemakers are taking notes, obviously impressed.

_Swoosh! _

"You may stop. Very nice job. Thank you, Chloe."

I rush out of there and make a beeline for Cato's open arms. "How did you do?"

"I feel really confident, Cato," I smile. "I think I'll pull a really high score!"

"Good!" he hugs me tight, and for a second, the whole world is perfect.

* * *

Snuggled up in a blanket, we tune in to the training scores. Marvel scores a nine. Then Glimmer's smile flashes across the screen, along with the number seven. Cato sneers. "Good for nothing bit -"

"Calm down," I hold his hand under the blanket, hiding our interaction from our mentors and escort.

Cato get's a ten. "Good job!" I hug him, and even Maddie applauds him.

"Nice," she smiles.

A picture of me appears, along with a ten. I knew Seneca was impressed! "Group hug!" Zorrelia screams, and for once, we actually obey.

Michelle pulls a nine. Not bad! Brett gets a… six? Will orders a round of whiskies from the Avox, giving props to Cato for kicking him off the Career pack. I'll bet my life that he dies on the first day.

The whiskey tastes like liquid heaven down my throat, so I order another.

The only other Tribute that sticks out to me is Thresh from 11, who pulled a nine. Cato said not to worry about it, though. We're about to turn off the TV since District 12 never gets a score higher than four, but Zorrelia always says never to underestimate in the arena, so we keep it on.

The baker boy, Peeta Mellark, scores an eight. How did that happen? I shake it off, it's probably a mistake. He can't be _that _vicious.

What happens next is truly the most shocking thing that's ever happened to me - Katniss Everdeen (yes, you heard me right, Katniss Everdeen of _District 12_) somehow manages to get an eleven.

Cato becomes _furious _and stomps out, kicking the couch. _Crack. _The wood that holds it together snapped.

"Avox! Avox, please clean that up," Zorrelia says coldly.

"I'm sick of that boy's attitude," Will's words drip with venom.

"Go to hell," I reply sweetly, and follow Cato into his room. "Cato, baby -"

"Get lost, Chloe," he clenches his teeth. I push him backwards so he falls on the bed.

"Don't be mean, Cato," I bat my eyes at him, similar to how Glimmer did earlier this morning at training.

"Stop, Chloe."

"No, you stop, Cato," I sit on his lap and lay on his shoulder.

_Cato Vindisi _

"Really, Chloe. This is a bad time. Get out," I point towards the door. I don't really know why I'm rejecting her right now - her kiss is like a drug.

"_Stop, Chloe. Get out, Chloe_," she mimics. Why does she have to be so irresistible?

I rub my hands down her curves, and she smiles with a seductive edge. She crashes her lips on mine, her hands tangled in my short, spiked hair.

I needed this, after that damned girl from 12 got a score higher than mine.


	6. Chapter 6: Interviews

**A/N - the interviews! The actual Games start after this. I'm ready! (: I don't know if I'll have the chapter out tomorrow because I have something to do, but if not it'll be out by Wednesday (I think). Wow. These chapters take 3 hours to make. My eyes hurt. Pleaseee reviewww. Let me know your reading this, and tell me if you want me to continue. Shout out to Nelle07 for being a faithful fan. Thanks girliee(: enjoy!**

* * *

_Chloe DeBenedetto_

"Chloe, you are in no way ready for the interview tonight. Look at you, barely a lady with those manners -"

"Does it look like I care?" I snap at our escort.

"No," Zorrelia admits, "but you should. You want sponsors, don't you?"

"Yeah, but you don't get sponsors by using manners. You get sponsors by how well you kill," I say, and I can picture that psychotic look in my eyes again.

"You still have to learn manners."

"How long will these 'manner lessons' take?" I ask, examining my nails. I'll have the prep team give me a manicure tonight before the interviews.

"Only a couple minutes," Zorrelia smiles. She gets up and returns with a shoe box. My eyes widen.

"HIGH HEELS!" I scream, excitedly. I assure Zorrelia I already know how to walk in them and she smiles. I've always had a knack for girly things, as I've said before. I slip them on and instantly gain another five inches. I'd still be shorter than Cato. Speaking of him… "Where's Cato?"

"In his room, I think. Will's teaching him politeness."

"Are you serious?" I burst into laughter, clearly amused. Cato? Polite? Never in a million years!

"Will has experience with mentoring," Zorrelia says, as if trying to convince herself. "He'll whip him into shape."

"I don't know about that," I chuckle.

* * *

After another painful hour with Aubrena waxing my arms and legs…

"STOP PULLING MY HAIR!" I bark at Alexandrie. She's brushing through my wet, tangled locks.

"I'm sorry!" she mutters. She's shy, and I know I shouldn't take advantage of people like her. Alexandrie yanks the brush one last time through my hair and I squirm in my seat. After putting a smooth product in, she blow dries it and once it's dry she begins straightening my already-straight hair with a flat iron, careful not to burn my blonde tresses.

Within an hour, my hair is done. Evianna, Fastrada, and Aubrena have been sitting quietly, lounging around the room, trying every so often to break the awkwardness.

"Aren't you excited for the Hunger -" Aubrena starts with genuine happiness.

"Shut up," I tell her. I'm not in the mood to talk.

"I'll go get the dress," Evianna smiles. She soon returns with a hanger covered with plastic. "Custom-made, as always. I think you'll be most impressed with my creation."

"Well, let's see it," I say grumpily. Let's just say I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

Evianna pulls off the plastic and I stare in a mixture of awe and amazement. It's a creamy light pink color - strapless and short. I remember telling Evianna that those were my favorite qualities of a dress. I run up and give her a hug.

"It's beautiful," I grin. She starts tearing up, and I ask her why.

"Chloe… you've been a great little Career and a pleasure styling for. But you can't win. Not with that brute, Cato, in the arena," Evianna hangs her head. The prep team is quiet.

"Excuse me?" I demand. "I can win! _I can win this whole fucking thing_! And Cato would _NEVER_ kill me!"

"Think about it, Chloe. Why does he have any reason to let you live?" Evianna states, a concerned look on her face. "We have more urgent things to take care of; come now, let's put on your dress, and let Fastrada do your make up."

I stare at the floor. Evianna is right. Why would Cato let me escape the arena alive? He has a family to return home to. He has a life to return to.

And it doesn't involve me.

* * *

Marvel returns from his interview and sits down in his assigned spot backstage next to me. "How'd it go?" I ask.

"I think I pulled off intimidating," he smiles down on me. He's about an inch shorter then Cato. "Do you think I did good?"

"You did great, Marvel. Better than Glimmer's interview by far," I mutter.

"Thanks," he laughs. "Hey, your next. You'll be called any minute Good luck, Chlo," Cato, who's sitting on the other side, glares at Marvel.

"Her name is Chloe. Don't call her Chlo," he grumbles darkly. Oh, Cato. You sexy little thing.

"Why the hell not? Maybe she likes it," Marvel winks at me and I giggle.

"Chlo-bird, tell me if this guy is bothering you. I'll kick his -" The stage manager grabs my arm:

"Your up next. Wait until Caesar announces you," he tells me. I nod, and he goes back to scribbling something down on a clipboard.

"Next up, we have our lovely little Career from District 2. My fellow Capitol citizens, please welcome the charming Chloe DeBenedetto!" I walk in, wave to the audience, and sit down in the fluffy chair. "Hello, Chloe!"

Caesar's get-up is utterly ridiculous this year. His hair, eyebrows, and suit are powder blue. "Hey, Caesar," I say, totally confident and bold.

"So, Chloe. Tell me, what made you volunteer for our adored Hunger Games?" he asks with a smile. The Capitol audience claps, confirming that the Games are truly loved.

"Well, I mean, who _wouldn't _want to participate in this celebration," I smile. "I think the Tributes who are scared for these Games… well, their an embarrassment to their Districts. I'm here to win."

"Spoken like a true Career!" he nods approvingly, and the applauding begins again. "Chloe, there's been a lot of talk about a Hunger Games romance! Can you confirm this."

"If you ask me, I think those Tributes from District 12 have a little something going on," I laugh, trying to direct the subject away from me and Cato.

"I'll definitely ask them about that in their interviews," Caesar promises. "But, Chloe, you can't deny _your _romance. Roll the clip!" he commands, and the screen plays the beginning of the Tribute Parade. The kiss…

The crowd loves it. I cross my legs and smile back at my interviewer. "I can definitely confirm this 'Hunger Games romance.'" I air quote him.

He motions for me to elaborate on this, so I continue. "Me and Cato… we obviously can't both live, in the situation we're in. Cato's odds have a pretty good shot at being in his favor. Look at him - he's strong, and good with tons of weapons. But…"

"But what?" Caesar asks, clearly him and the audience are interested.

_BUZZ! _"Times up," I smile, regaining intimidation.

"Thank you, Chloe. I know you'll have a lot of supporters in the arena tomorrow," he smiles and gestures to the '_District 2 for Life!' _posters with pictures of me and Cato in the audience. I laugh. "Chloe DeBenedetto, everyone!"

I flip my blonde hair and exit the stage, waving and blowing kisses to Career fans. Cato, Marvel, and Michelle are waiting for me to congratulate.

"Great job, _Chlo_," he emphasizes 'Chlo' and stares down Cato. Cato ignores him and wraps me up in an embrace, and picks me up bridal style.

"You intimidating little bitch," Cato chuckles. "I'm proud of you. I think people are more scared of you than they are of Marvel. You did a better job than him anyway."

Marvel glowers. "I think I'm scarier than this chick."

"I doubt it," Michelle giggles, and she gets a death stare from Marvel in return.

_Cato Vindisi _

"Please welcome to the stage Cato Vindisi, leader of the 74th Hunger Games' Career Pack!" Oh, shit. Caesar looks even more retarded this year.

"What's up, Caesar?" I ask him casually, crossing my legs the way Will showed me, putting on my best demoralizing face.

"What's up with you, Cato?" he laughs and I can tell it's fake. But hey, you gotta stoke the Capitol somehow, right?

"Ready to show no mercy in the arena. Let's face it, the Tributes this year are pretty stupid. No other way to put it. I'm ready to kill," I smirk. The smirk that Chloe said she loves so much.

"And kill you will!" Caesar says, and the crowd goes nuts. What's wrong with these people? Caesar actually looks relatively normal to the people in the crowd. I see a girl about my age (but it's hard to tell since she's so surgically altered) and point her out and give her a flirty wave.

"Oh, my Panem!" I can faintly hear her scream. "I'M GOING TO SPONSOR YOU CATO!"

I snicker. "Ladies man!" Caesar laughs along with me. "Going to get you a lot of sponsors. Nicely done!"

"Thanks," I flash a big smile in the direction of the audience.

"Cato, what do you think of your _beautiful_ District partner Chloe? I interviewed her earlier and boy, was she lovestruck!" _You can be so dumb sometimes, Chloe. Why did you tell everyone we're in love? _"I think your relationship will get you tons more sponsors!" _Nevermind. Chloe, you're a genius. _

"Chloe? My gorgeous District partner? She's the love of my life. When I first saw her at my training center… I knew…" The part about seeing her in the younger age class in my training center wasn't true. But, sponsors love that stuff, so why not?

I'm looking into the audience once again and a million signs read '_I ship Cato and Chloe!' _and '_Chlato Forever!' _

_BUZZ! _"Well, we're out of time. Let's hear it for our favorite brute from District 2!"

"I LOVE CATO!" Another random girl. As soon as I'm satisfied with the amount of claps, I walk off.

Chloe tackles me with a hug backstage and I can see Glimmer's hands on her hips, eyes narrowed, watching me like a hawk. "Did you mean it?" Chloe whispers in my ear.

_Not the part about the training center… _but I don't say that. "Yes, Chlo-bird. Every word."

She wraps her arms around me and I carry her back to the penthouse; she's basically sleeping. It's been a long day. She doesn't even care that she's wearing her interview dress.

I tuck her in bed (in her own room for once) and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight," I turn out the lights and go to my own room to get a goodnight's sleep so I'll be refreshed for the bloodbath in the arena tomorrow… my goal is to kill at least six.


	7. Chapter 7: ARENA: DAY ONE

**So obviously this is a bit (or a lot) different from the original book/movie. Deaths are changed and the time when people die are changed. Tell me what you think, ARENA: DAY 1! (: I love your feedback. You guys don't know how much it brightens my day. Keep it coming! These chapters MIGHT be a little shorter, since one chapter = one day of Hunger Games. I promise tomorrow's chapter will be more interesting. I just had to introduce the Games. Enjoy!**

_Chloe DeBenedetto _

Fastrada hugs me tight and kisses my cheek. Alexandrie pats me on the back and nods. Aubrena's shaking, ticking like a clock.

"Don't worry guys, your going to see me again," I smile apologetically. Evianna shakes her head.

"I just… I don't know, Chloe," she mutters.

"Oh, Eve, you worry wart!" Fastrada sings. "We'll see our favorite District 2 Tribute again. Think of it this way… she's just going on vacation!"

"Of course. Chloe can win! She has what it takes!" Alexandrie says and Aubrena nods in agreement. Fastrada motions for me to step on the launch pad.

"Don't step off the launch pad before the gong sounds or you'll be blown sky-high," I look into Aubrena's eyes and give her a knowing smirk.

"I've been training ever since I was seven. I know everything there is to know."

"I guess this is good-bye," Evianna wipes the tears away with a tissue.

"Shut up! You have no faith in me! I'll be back in a week or two!" I yell. Rage is boiling inside me - Evianna hasn't believed in me since the day we met.

"Here -" Evianna shoves my District token towards me: a necklace with a simple silver chain and a "C" charm. The charm is a diamond… not something you see a lot in 2, but Mom is close friends with a jeweler from District 1. "Wear it with honor. Wear it with pride. Chloe, forget everything I've said. You can win this. Stick with the Careers. Kill Glimmer when you get the chance , because she won't hesitate to kill you."

"Alright," I nod, clasping the necklace on. "Thanks for everything, guys. But this definitely isn't the last time I'll be seeing you," I try and pull of Cato's smirk, and I think it looks pretty sexy.

"_Please step on your launch pads, Tributes," _That's Seneca Crane, Head Gamemaker. I hug all of my stylists and step on the raising platform. It begins to rise, and the last thing I see is Fastrada hug Alexandrie, tears running down their faces, ruining their make-up.

_60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52... _

The arena for the 74th Hunger Games is your average field with patches of tall grass and a thick forest surrounding it. The Cornucopia lies in the center of it all, the color of onyx and shining in the sunlight. Killer Cornucopia is more like it - there's going to be a huge bloodbath here in a minute -

_38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30... _

Spotting Cato on the launch pad next to me, I grin, letting him know I'm ready to kill. He smirks back at me, nodding. He then turns to glare at Brett, the scrawny fourteen year old 'Career' from District 4.

"Cato!" I hiss. He turns, his reflexes sharp. "Let me kill him. Please," I beg.

"Fine," he sighs, "kill him however you want, just make it painful."

"I promise," I wink.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 - _

The gong sounds and the we all race towards the Cornucopia, except the girl from 5 and the boy from 12. Oh, this is going to be good.

I pick up a pack of five throwing knives. Step one is to kill. Then supplies. Surprisingly, not one cannon shot has fired yet. Marvel said he would make sure Brett would be the first to go, and I'm going to make that happen. "Hey, Brett!"

The bony little boy has picked up a trident he can barely wield. I send a knife his way at a very high speed. _Stop moving, you little runt! _It hits him in the leg and he falls to the ground, dropping his weapon. "They won't miss you back home in 4," I take the knife that's stuck in his thigh and I jam it into his mouth. He coughs up blood for a second, and then he's silent.

"Your going to burn in hell, I can tell," I narrow my eyes at his dead body. His eyes are still open, paralyzed in fear. His cannon fired a long time ago, mixed with others, but I stab his heart over and over again. Satisfied with the bloody mess in front of me, I pick up the knife and stalk the next unlucky Tribute.

District 9 is about to kill Katniss Everdeen, fighting over a backpack. I'm too consumed with bloodlust, though. "Goodbye, District 9," at this point, the cannon is firing like crazy. Aiming for the middle of his back, I hurl another beautiful knife. It hit's the target head-on. Another cannon.

I run towards the little bitch known as Ms. Everdeen and try and knife her. She covers herself with the backpack she got from the boy from 9. Katniss dislodges the knife from the pack and runs into the woods. I shrug and continue the massacre started by the Careers.

* * *

"We're going to separate the supplies into food, weapons, and medicine. Get to work on that," Cato commands. The dark is coming, and our leader says that we're going to go hunting tonight to find some dumb Tributes.

I sneak away from Michelle, Glimmer, and Marvel who are sorting the supplies and I help Cato pitch the tents. "How many did you kill?"

"Only four," he scowls. "Do you believe that? What about you?"

"Two," I can tell he's a little disappointed by this. "We're sharing a tent," that's a statement, not a question.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he flashes his teeth. "Chlo-bird, your mine," he says lustfully. I lean across the tent and my lips are just about to touch his and -

"We're done sorting the supplies, Cato," Glimmer says with a flirty smile. "How about we share a tent? Me and you, and Chloe and Marvel? Michelle can sleep on the ground outside!"

"Oh, yeah, that's a perfect idea!" Cato beams. "Except I would _never_ want to share a tent with you."

Glimmer frowns. "Have it your way. I'll just share a tent with Marv -"

"Sorry, Glim. Michelle and I already decided to share a tent. And since the tents are barely big enough for two people…"

"No! I'm not sleeping outside of a tent!" Glimmer sobs. "I'd ruin my hair! I had it curled just for the Games!"

"Shut up! Your sleeping outside and that's final!" Cato sneers. We can barely see each other's silhouettes now, so Cato declares a hunt.

"Look!" Michelle points to the sky - smoke! Obviously a stupid Tribute who didn't listen in the survival skills station: burn dead leaves, not green ones.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Grab your weapons and let's go!" Cato barks. He's doing a pretty good job at leading us. I grab a couple of knives - it's a pretty common weapon so they're were tons of packs in the Cornucopia… all my shiny knives…

Cato leaves the District 3 boy in charge of the supplies. His name is Carter, and I kind of feel bad for him. If anything happens, Cato'll kill him. No mercy.

Marvel grabs his spear, Glimmer her bow and arrows, Cato his sword, Michelle her dagger. And of course, me and my knives. We follow the smoke in the sky until we reach the center of the woods.

I recognize her! It's that girl from District 8 that I 'got acquainted with' during training when she wanted my knives and I threatened to slit her throat. "Cato! Let me kill this tramp!"

She tries to run, but Michelle has her in a headlock. "Why should you have the honor of killing her?" Cato taunts. "I already let you kill that kid from 4. Give me a good reason and I'll let you."

_Carlie Johansson District 8 Female Tribute _

MY BLOOD FREEZES AS I'M FORCED TO LISTEN TO THE CAREERS ARGUE OVER WHO'S GOING TO KILL ME.

The girl from District 4 holds me in a headlock, letting just enough circulation into my head so I can live for just a bit longer. I really don't want to die… I'm fifteen - I thought I would live to be old and wrinkly and die of natural causes, peacefully. My wish will not be granted. Why?

Why did I, of all the young women in District 8, had to be picked to compete in these Games? It just isn't fair! I'm trying to cry, but no tears will escape my eyes.

"Because, Cato," a perfect little voice with perfect long blonde hair frames her perfect little face - why couldn't I be perfect? Come to think of it, I don't really care about being perfect anymore. I just want to live. "I met this dainty little redhead during training. She tried to steal my knives!"

"No! I was asking for one!" I shriek. Then it hits me. The perfect voice belongs to the girl from 2. Chloe.

"_Shut up!" _she glowers. "Please let me kill her, Cato, baby," her voice melts back into perfect again. She sounds lush, sexy. I can't move - I'm paralyzed. I can't even fight back against the District 4 girl.

"Well…" the leader of this sick alliance ponders. 4 lets go of me. Is this redemption? _Please_, I pray. _Please. _

The leader from 2 and the boy from 1 take both of my arms before I can flee. They stretch me out, pulling me in the opposite directions. "I guess you can, Chlo," I can tell he's smiling. This is just so _**messed up**_. "The target is her heart. Step back and fire away!"

The girl from 1 - I can tell by her silhouette that she's shaking her head and maybe even rolling her eyes as if to say, "This is bull."

The other female silhouette takes a couple steps back. She reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls something out - it's shiny and it glints in the moonlight. She's powering up her arm and ready to throw -

No more hugging Mother, feeling her love. No more trying obnoxious, funny jokes from Father. No more long walks at dusk with Jeffrey, my best friend and crush.

The blade! It's coming faster and faster. _It's going to hit my heart_…

It does. My cannon fires. My life is gone.

_Chloe DeBenedetto _

"Your so strong, Cato," I giggle, laying against his chest in our cozy little tent.

"Can I at least have a blanket?" Glimmer calls from outside. Her voice is shaky - she's cold.

"No," Cato responds. "Go on, Chloe," that smirk again.

"You killed so many Tributes today…" I kiss his cheek, my lips lingering there for a moment.

"Shut up!" Marvel yells from the tent next to ours. Chloe exhales, sighing. "Some people actually like to sleep!"

"Your so annoying Marvel," I scowl jokingly.

"Me and Michelle are moving our tent to the other side of the supply pile," he states from outside the tent.

"Bye," he dismisses Marvel. "Get a good night's sleep… we have to kill more of them tomorrow."

I snuggle next to Cato and fall asleep, using his arm as a pillow. I survived day one of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, as anticipated. I can only imagine what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

_**DEATH REPORTS**_

**DISTRICT 4 MALE [BRETT LEPORE]**

Stabbed with knife multiple times by Chloe DeBenedetto

**DISTRICT 3 FEMALE**

Punched in the throat then stabbed by Michelle Marina's dagger

**DISTRICT 5 MALE **

Shot with an arrow in the throat by Glimmer Glowspark

**DISTRICT 6: MALE AND FEMALE**

Both killed in bloodbath: male killed by Chloe DeBenedetto with knife to the throat, female killed by Marvel Limeston with spear through stomach

**DISTRICT 7: MALE AND FEMALE**

Both killed in bloodbath: decapitated by Cato Vindisi

**DISTRICT 8: MALE AND FEMALE [CARLIE JOHANSSON]**

Male killed in bloodbath by Michelle Marina's dagger, female killed with knife to heart by Chloe DeBenedetto

**DISTRICT 9: MALE AND FEMALE **

Both killed in bloodbath: pierced by Cato Vindisi's sword

**DISTRICT 10 FEMALE**

Hit in the head with mace by District 5 male

**3 KILLS FOR CHLOE DEBENEDETTO, 4 KILLS FOR CATO VINDISI, 2 KILLS FOR MICHELLE MARINA, 1 KILL FOR GLIMMER GLOWSPARK, 1 KILL FOR MARVEL LIMESTON, 1 KILL FOR DISTRICT 5 MALE [NOW DECEASED], **

_Death toll: 12 (12 Tributes left in the Games by end of first day)_

* * *

**A/N **- lol, it was a bad day for the Careers. More blood shed tomorrow, i promise. I hope you enjoyed it!**_  
_**


	8. Chapter 8: ARENA: DAY TWO

**Once again I'm going to remind you that deaths are not consistent in this story like they are in the book/movie. I hope you like it! I love your feedback (: thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Chloe DeBenedetto_

My Cato intertwines our hands as we sprint to the sound of dead leaves cracking and twigs breaking. I squeeze tighter, holding back tears. I was starting to feel remorse for the dead… it suddenly dawned upon me; this was a sick, sick game. The Tribute who is causing all this ruckus is going to die by the hands of my love.

We reach the source of the noise - it's the crippled boy from 10. He's crawling around on the floor, his leg bloody and his wound open and fresh. The boy, maybe a year or two younger than me, should not have been mixed up in these Games. With his condition, he was almost guaranteed to die.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Glimmer scowls. "Can I kill him, Cato?"

"No," Cato hisses. "He's suffering. And he should. We'll leave him here."

"Cato, please kill him. Slit his throat," I wrap my arms around his torso, shielding my eyes from the unfortunate boy. _Please, put him out of his misery_. Slitting his throat would be painless and quick. Cato throws me off of him - he wasn't going to let love be a weak spot for him. "Please, Cato!"

"Just kill him already," a voice behind us growls. It's that pathetic boy from 12... Bakerboy. "Drain his blood."

"Why don't we drain _your _blood, you dopey baker?" Michelle bellows.

"I think I have what it takes to hang out with the Careers," Mellark challenges.

Cato howls with laughter. "12? A Career?" More laughter. The crippled boy from 10 is currently being held hostage by Marvel, who is making sure he doesn't stray far from us.

"I got an eight for my training score. That's gotta count for something," Bakerboy replies. Why does he want to be in our alliance, anyway?

"I have an idea," I cling to Cato's shirt, looking into his eyes. He motions for me to continue. "Glimmer is the weakest Career -"

"As if!" Blondie grits her teeth together, aiming her bow and arrow at me.

"Not so fast, Glim," Marvel gives Michelle the responsibility of District 10 and grabs Glimmer's arms and holds them behind her back. The bow drops to the floor.

"Go on, sweetie," Cato rubs my back.

"Peeta and Glimmer are probably on the same skill level -" I continue…

"I'm _not_ on the same level as 12!" she thunders.

"Shut up already! Your nothing but an annoyance to this alliance!" Cato snaps, and she closes her fat mouth.

I spit out my words fast so she can't interrupt: "Peeta and Glimmer should fight each other to the death… Whoever wins advances with us. The loser burns in hell," I may hate killing innocent people, but not Glimmer. I'd kill her with pleasure.

Cato smirks, pulling me closer. "That's the best idea I've heard all day, baby. So it's settled: Glimmer versus Peeta. Winner joins the Careers. Loser joins the dead."

"You've made a mistake showing up here, baker," Glimmer narrows her eyes.

"But before you start…" With one thrust of Cato's sword, the already-wounded crippled boy is dead. His cannon fires. I blink back tears.

_Peeta Mellark_

_I have to protect Katniss. I have to protect Katniss. I have to protect Katniss. _

_I have to kill Glimmer, who has at least ten more years of experience… _

Those thoughts are racing though my head as the blonde-haired devil from the Luxury District pounces on me, knocking us both to the earthy ground. Her bow, which is long distance only, is no use here. But that sharp, pointy arrow that she's trying to stab me with is.

I take out my knife. I never liked throwing them, but fighting with them is pretty effective.

_Come on, Peeta. For _Katniss_. If you lose, they'll kill Katniss._

After rolling on the floor for what seems like hours, what I fear the most is happening: Glimmer's arrow pierces my upper ribcage. Blood spills from the wound and soon, she's covered with my blood as well. I can barely see; my vision is clouded with white pain. I'm weak. I flip us over with the last bit of energy that I have so that I'm on top of this awkward position. I jab my knife in her shoulder, and she shrieks.

"Cato!" Glimmer is crying, the pain is too much for her. I can hear laughing the distance. The Careers. Would they care if this gorgeous blonde passed on? "Cato, help me!"

The leader of the Careers is kissing the other blonde of the group, I can see this from the corner of my eye - and it's literally killing Glimmer. "Cato! Stop! Help me!" she's weeping. "Please stop kissing her! I love you!" Her death wishes are ignored. No one from her 'alliance' even acknowledges her.

She's in such a limp state; the color is draining from her face, more and more every second. This beautiful, intimidating girl is crumbling; dying in front of me. "Cato… please… Marvel… help…"

I can't kill her. This is too heartbreaking.

_For Katniss!_

I drag my knife across her throat when my thoughts mention her name - her beautiful brunette hair, so soft. I'm sorry, Glimmer. But I had to do this. For Katniss.

_For Katniss. My beauty - your safe now. _

For a little while, at least.

_Chloe DeBenedetto _

"Finally!" Marvel sighs, exasperated. "She should have died at the bloodbath."

Cato nods in agreement. "She was pretty annoying. Welcome to the Careers, Bakerboy."

Mellark smiles gratefully, his hand applying pressure to his wound on his upper ribcage. This could have ended worse for him.

"We have to find Katniss Everdeen," Cato says determinedly. "She got a higher score than me… So it's only natural that she has to die by my hand."

Peeta freezes up and Marvel grins. "You guys love each other," he cackles. "Don't you have some kind of connection? Do you know where she is?"

"You're an idiot, Marvel," Michelle giggles. "But I love you anyway."

Me and Cato exchange a 'what?' look but we shake it off. Michelle and Marvel are just friends… right?

"I can lead you to her, I think. I know where she is. We discussed strategies. She's in the tall grass… in the field," Peeta says.

"Great, let's go -" Michelle starts, but I know better.

"You _lie_," I grab his shirt and try to menacingly hoist him up, but I'm not strong enough, so I just pull him closer so my words are right in his face. "I can tell."

"No, no, I promise. She's in the fields!" Peeta is shaking. What an idiot. I'll take pleasure in killing him later.

"Lead the way," I sneer. "But if your wrong, you'll end up like District 10," I no longer feel guilty.

But the trees above tell me that someone is up there. "Cato," I whisper. "Look," I point to the tree above us. It's midday now, and I can see someone up there… her skin the color of milk chocolate, hair blacker than a raven.

"It's that girl from 11," he flashes his teeth - a scary smile. Death is near. "Climb that tree, Chlo, your lighter than me." I nod. The other Careers are out of sight, led by Peeta, to where Katniss apparently is.

I grab the branches, pulling myself higher and higher until Rue (I think her name is) notices my presence. "Katniss!" the little girl yells.

"So the Girl on Fire is up there with you?" I smirk. "You've made a… fatal mistake."

"District 12 is up there!" Cato shouts victoriously. "You can get her, Chlo!" I remove a knife from the inside of my jacket and crawl till I'm only a couple feet below Rue. I don't want to kill this little girl! But I have too. I want Cato to be pleased.

"I'm sorry," I take the knife and reach out and cut her arm, and a bright red gash appears in her chocolaty skin.

"Katniss!" The little girl bellows again.

The next thing I know, an arrow pierces my shoulder blade, and I fall at least thirty feet out of a tree.

"Cato…"

* * *

The familiar walls of the orange tent bring a sense warmth. I'm sore all over, and my shoulder blade stings with pain. It's dark - very dark. Cato unzips the tent and makes his way in a couple minutes later.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit with a car," I reply groggily. I try and get up, but Cato gently pushes me back down.

"Don't get up for a couple hours. We moved camp - we're under that tree you fell out of… that was a day ago. Everdeen is still up there. She can't live up there, so she's got to come down sometime. We'll be waiting when she does."

"Your so smart," I mutter, closing my eyes. He kisses my head, his lips warm. "It hurts."

"I know, baby, I know. Everything's okay, Chlo. Everything will be fine," he looks into my eyes, and a dam breaks in my mind.

"We're not going to be okay, Cato!" I sob into the crook of his neck. "I'm going to die. You know that. Only one can come out alive." I'm trying to keep a straight face, but the tears keep coming.

"Don't think like that," Cato hisses.

"Whatever. It's going to happen, one of these days. What happened to Carter?" I ask, referring to the boy from 3.

"He's keeping watch," he replies. "He won't stick around much longer."

"Okay," I say, cuddling against him. His body heat provides a feeling of safeness.

Sleep. I need it. My words come out faint and weak. "Your so warm, Cato."

He chuckles and changes my bandage from where the arrow buried itself in my shoulder.

* * *

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

"Five more minutes, Mom," I grumble, deep in sleep. "Just five more minutes."

"Get up, Chloe!"

"Go away, Mom!" I shriek. The blankets are so nice… why are they stinging me? Tiny, poisonous needles digging into my sensitive skin.

"The lake!" Marvel screams. I'm snatched up from my fortress of fuzziness and carried for a good distance, then dropped into cold water just as two cannons fire. I'm drenched from head to toe. I resurface, catching my breath.

"What the fu -!" Cato wraps his arms around me.

"My baby…" he mutters. He strokes my wet, blonde hair and whispers sweet nothings into my ear. "Are you okay?"

"Michelle's gone," Marvel's face is in his hands. I look down at my arms - tons of little Trackerjacker stingers are buried into my skin, still not removed.

_Trackerjacker stings cause powerful hallucinations…_

"Along with that stupid boy from 3," Cato adds.

"Where's… Peeeeetaaa?" I say drunkenly, regaining all of my strength.

"I'm right here, Chloe," he answers. I fling myself at him and start laughing.

"Do you have any rootbeer? That's my favorite!" I giggle. "Catch me!" I fall into Peeta's open arms.

"Where's Catooooo?"

"Are you okay, Chlo?" Cato asks, unsure.

"I bet you can't catch me, Catoooo!" I start running. Cato is chasing me, trying to get me to calm down, but I'm lighter and quicker than him. I trip over a fallen candy cane and roll around on the floor, hugging the earth.

"Stop, Catoooo!" I scream. "I just want to give you a hug!"

"Chloe, calm down!" he howls, and the birds in the trees fly away, alarmed.

"Catoooo, I don't feel so good," I purge blood, crimson red.

Then I black out.

* * *

**Oh no! Chloe is mental! Those darned Trackerjackers! Why is Cato so dumb? REMOVE THE STINGERS CATO! (: The Careers are dying too soon! Nooooo! stay tuned for the next chapter. :-)**

* * *

_**DEATH REPORTS**_

**DISTRICT 1 FEMALE [GLIMMER GLOWSPARK]**  
Throat slit by Peeta Mellark

**DISTRICT 3 MALE [CARTER JOZWIAK]**  
Stung multiple times by Trackerjackers

**DISTRICT 4 FEMALE [MICHELLE MARINA]**  
Stung multiple times by Trackerjackers

**DISTRICT 10 MALE**  
Pierced by Cato Vindisi's sword

**1 KILL FOR PEETA MELLARK, 1 KILL FOR CATO VINDISI, 2 KILLED BY TRACKERJACKERS  
**

_Death toll: 16 (8 Tributes left in the Games by end of second day) _


	9. Chapter 9: ARENA: DAY THREE

**Short chapter... I just wanted to get a this out since there won't be an update until Saturday/Sunday since I have plans tomorrow. I hope you like it! (: I have a really good plan for the next couple chapters, this idea actually came to me in a dream!**

**-Alana**

* * *

_Chloe DeBenedetto _

"Stop!" I yowl, while Marvel holds me down, my bones crushing under his weight. Cato is pulling out the stingers of the Trackerjackers I was stung by last night. The Career alliance now consists of Bakerboy, Marvel, Cato, and me. A million hours go by, and Cato soon takes out the last stinger.

A sponsor item arrives, carried by a parachute. Marvel grabs it, twisting the lid and peering inside. Cato rips it from his hand and reads the note attached:

**Apply generously to Trackerjacker stings. Good luck. -M & W **

Cato reaches his hand into the container and smears a Vaseline-like substance over my arms. A cooling sensation overcomes me and I close my eyes in relief. But I open my eyes once again as I realize something.

"Mellark _did_ lie to us," I say with an amused psychotic grin. "He loves the girl."

Cato stands up from his kneeling position next to me, as well as Marvel. I sit up. A smirk appears on both of their faces. "Disloyalty to the Career Pack?" Cato tilts his head menacingly. "Trying to protect the girl, no doubt. She was up there with that girl from 11."

"I swear, I didn't think she would climb up a tree… That's so unlike Katniss…" Peeta says, obviously a scared edge to his voice.

"When we find her, I kill her in my own way, and no one interferes," Cato snaps, his mood changing to deadly.

"Run, baker. We'll find you. And we'll kill you," Marvel snarls. Peeta takes off in the opposite direction, kicking up leaves and mud behind him. We all share a laugh before setting off to find more Tributes.

When we don't find any after searching for a good three hours, nightfall is quickly approaching. We set up camp, pitching two tents: one for Marvel, one for me and Cato. We sit around the fire, sharing stories of our lives back home and more strategies.

"This alliance is going to have to break up soon," Marvel states, examining his spear, looking for imperfections and cleaning dried blood. "How about we wait until the final five?"

"Sounds good," I say, not looking up from sharpening my knives. "Three more kills, and I'm gone."

"Hey!" Cato motions for us to be quiet, "did you hear that?" he picks up his sword and starts readying for battle.

"Yeah," I say, smirking. "But who would be stupid enough to raid us?"

"I would, but I wouldn't consider it stupidity," A shadow emerges from behind a tree, the silhouette dark. The voice is clearly feminine, but there are another person is standing behind her.

"Is that -" Marvel is interrupted.

"It's District 12! Both of them!" Cato yells, not believing it. The duo steps out even more, the fire illuminating their faces - Katniss's braid is gnarled and messy, her face showing bravery.

"Wipe that smirk off, Everdeen!" I say threateningly. "You won't live much longer!"

With that, Katniss places an arrow in her bow and shoots. I duck and run towards her, fearing nothing. Meanwhile, Cato and Marvel are teaming up on Peeta. I wrap my hands around her warm throat and squeeze. She's choking, gagging, closing her eyes. She weakly tries to hit me with her bow, but her life is draining…

"Katniss!" Peeta screams, and I feel a sharp object dig into my side and it stings like a snake bite. He somehow escaped Marvel's tight grasp and ran away from Cato. I double over and pain and land face first into the dirt, my mouth full of it. I howl, but it's muffled. Tears drip from my eyes and turn the dirt damp; I can't stand up.

I can feel someone standing over me, and I would bet my life that it was Katniss to finish me off… whoever it was, they topple onto my back with force.

A cannon fires.

"No!" That's Peeta Mellark's voice, and it rings through the night like a bell. "I'll get you back for that, Vindisi!" He's running away, like a coward.

I roll over weakly and push Katniss's dead body off of me. She's taller than me by about three inches, but she's a bit lighter. But don't call me fat - she doesn't have a lot of food back in 12.

"Chloe!" Cato shouts, throwing the dead Tribute's body into a big rock. _Crack_! "Chloe, are you okay?"

"It hurts so bad…" I cry, my head in Cato's lap. "Make it stop! I'm sick of this! I want to go home!"

He wipes away my tears holds my hand. "I want to go home!" I repeat, louder. "Please, take me home!" I wrap my arms around his neck and he pats my back. Marvel is just standing there, awkwardly, fiddling with his spear.

"We're stuck here," Marvel says. "We're stuck here until someone wins."

Cato carries me into the tent to treat my wounds; there are cuts and scrapes all over me, along with my shoulder blade that was struck with an arrow. And my sore back from landing on it when I fell out of the tree. My newest injury: right above my hip on the left side lays a bloody gash. "Cato!" I jolt, while he wraps gauze around my waist. "Who's guarding the supplies?" At that _exact _moment, an explosion goes off. The underground mines that Carter, of District 3, set up!

"Shit!" Cato and Marvel shout at the same time.

* * *

Nothing can be salvaged from the explosion. Our medical supplies, food, and weapons are destroyed. Marvel kicks a rock around, clearly irritated. "Who did this?" I fume. Cato sets me down, since I'm not strong enough to walk on my own yet. I glance around the airy, grass-smelling field. No one else is here but the moon, raised high in the sky.

"Look at these," Cato motions to the ground, where shoe tracks are embedded in the mud. We follow the tracks until woods start again, where they vanish.

"The shoes are small," Marvel says, and I nod. "Like a little girl…"

"_Rue_," I suspect. "It's got to be Rue… no one else's feet are that small!"

"Who's Rue?" Marvel asks, confused.

"From District -" I'm cut off by the majestic Anthem of Panem. Katniss's face flashes across the sky, and I grin. Cato saved me from her wrath. He drapes his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close, that familiar warmth surrounding me. Everything is silent again. "From District 11," I explain. "She's twelve. She's _got_ to be the one that blew up everything."

"I agree," Cato tightens his grip on me. Another cannon fires, signaling another death. But who?

_Peeta Mellark_

"Don't eat those!" little Rue smacks my hand, the berries dropping to the floor.

"Why? It's food. And we currently don't have any," I reply to the twelve year old, a little agitated.

"Those are nightlock! When they grow in District 11, they have to be cut down! They're not edible, they're poisonous," Rue tells me, and my face burns with embarrassment. I reach out and give Rue a hug. I need some support, ever since my Girl on Fire died. I feel like my body walks around, empty, my soul gone.

_She's dead. _I can't believe it - it just won't register in my mind. _Katniss Everdeen is dead. _

I almost want to eat the Nightlock to join Katniss in Heaven, but then who would protect Rue from the bloodthirsty Careers, who would never even think about showing mercy.

* * *

_**DEATH REPORTS**_

**DISTRICT 5 FEMALE [FOXFACE] **

Consumed poisonous Nightlock berries

**DISTRICT 12 FEMALE [KATNISS EVERDEEN]**

Stabbed straight through back by Cato Vindisi's sword

_Death toll: 18 (6 Tributes left in the Games by end of third day) _


	10. Chapter 10: ARENA: DAY FOUR

**Enjoy! It's a little short but whatever. Really good plan for this stroy! Hopefully I can update soon! (:**

* * *

_Chloe DeBenedetto _

The sky is still dark - it's very early, about five in the morning. There are six of us left, Marvel, Cato, and I - the Careers, both from 11, and Bakerboy. One more kill, and the Career Pack is history. We're sitting on a log around the fire, the open air from the field refreshing.

"Who's next?" I yawn due to lack of sleep. I search for Cato's hand in the dimness and find it, holding it tightly.

"Chloe," Cato says seriously. "We can't do this anymore."

I look up at him, his face dark. Marvel shakes his head. "He's right. Hunger Games romances are doomed."

"I knew you didn't ever love me, Cato," I say, straightening my jacket, making sure my knives were still in there. I grab my backpack which contains a pack of beef, some extra knives, night vision goggles, and some rope.

Tears well up in my eyes, but they can't tell. It's too dark. I lean over and give Cato one last kiss on the cheek, and stride over to Marvel and give him a hug, rubbing his back.

"Good luck," my voice is cracking - they can tell I'm crying now. "May the odds be ever in your favor," with that, I start sprinting towards the woods, the backpack draped over my arm. I can hear their footsteps behind me, but like I told you before, I'm a fast runner.

"She's strong, man," I hear Marvel tell Cato. "She'll be okay."

Running. I've been running for at least an hour, my chest burning, heaving. I collapse on the floor, passing out, the darkness comforting, the cool wind feeling good against my hot skin.

I wake up and the sun is high. I'm tied to a tree, the ropes tight. _How did I get here? _I'm hyperventilating now; being tied up was always a big weakness for me. Minutes later, leaves crunch. Someone's approaching.

"Good morning, princess," It's _Peeta Mellark_. How? Why? He would never kill me, though, he doesn't have it in him. Only a Career would do something like this! He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife, taking a step closer to me, dragging it across my cheek. I can feel a thin line of blood form on my cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" I hiss, hiding my fear. I'm helpless now, I'm not used to this.

"I'll answer that when you tell me why your _boyfriend killed Katniss_."

"Did you really expect her to live?" I growl. "Come on, Mellark -"

He slaps me in the face. It stings. "_Please, Peeta. Let me go_!"

"_No!" _Peeta shouts. "Cato killed my lover, now I'll kill his!"

"Cato!" I cry. "Cato!"

"He's not coming for you, DeBenedetto," Peeta grins. "He doesn't care."

"Yes he does," I say weakly while he traces patterns lightly with the knife on my leg. "I love him," That was the first time I expressed my love for him; people in District 2 never said or used the word 'love.' It just didn't happen. "Cato! Please!"

He digs the knife into my leg, and I scream in pain. The gash is deep, the pain unexplainable.

_It feels like we've been out at sea. _

_So back and forth, that's how it seems. _

_And when I wanna talk, you say to me;_

_If it's meant to be, it will be. _

I know it's meant to be. He has to come and save me. "Cato! He's going to kill me!"

"Face it, _Chlo_. He doesn't care if you die!"

"Peeta… why… you were never this vicious… I'm going to be your first kill…" I sob.

"When you mess with Katniss," he explains, "I'll be as ruthless as I have to be."

Once again, the knife cuts my inner leg. It's all so sudden: the knife drops to the ground, buried by the leaves.

"_What the fuck do you think your doing_?" the voice that I love so much fills the air. Peeta is hoisted off the ground and Cato bangs him into the nearest tree. He falls unconscious, but not dead.

"Cato!" He cuts the rope with his sword and I fall into his open arms, delicate like a flower. "I thought I was going to die," I can't control my crying, and I know he thinks I'm a wimp. I shouldn't be a Career.

"I do love you, Chloe," he hugs me.

"Where's Bakerboy?" Marvel's thundering voice interrupts. I can feel Cato's head turn to where Peeta was slammed into the tree. He's gone.

Cato says we'll talk about it later when my wounds are treated. We soon arrived back by the Cornucopia, and he lays me down on a blanket. "Rest," he commands and kisses my lips sweetly and pulls away shortly after.

"More," I beg, but he says I need to sleep. It's about six o'clock at night now, the sun is not as bright.

"I think it's time to split," Marvel tells us.

"No, Marvel," we had gotten to be pretty good friends, and I didn't want him to be killed. He was thin and lanky, yes, strong, but that District 11 boy could easily murder him. "Stay."

"Your dismissed, Marvel," Cato grumbles, a bit jealous.

"No, please Marvel?" I say, grabbing his arm so he can't get up. My grip is weak. "You said you would stay until one more death…"

"I'm sorry, Chloe," at this point, he's picking up his spear and backpack and stalking towards the woods. "Good luck, guys."

"Hey, Marvel!" Cato yells, infuriated. "You took the rest of our food!"

"I'm sorry, dude. But I gotta eat, too," Marvel shrugs and races off into the evening. Cato shakes his head, but he knows it's pointless to try and go after him.

"He's gonna die," Cato finally laughs, reaching into his backpack to pull out different creams and bandages.

"Cato…" I'm tired now, it's been a long day. He gets a package of crackers out of the pack and offers me all of them. I take one, sheepishly. "I want to go home."

"Me too, Chlo. The faster we kill, the faster we go ho -"

A cannon?

"We'll find out who it is in a couple hours," he says, pulling the blanket over himself, wrapping his arm around me.

Seneca Crane

I grin at Terra, second-in-charge, almost like my secretary. Her perfectly manicured fingernails stab the computer, changing the view of all the Tributes left. She lets the camera linger a little longer on Chloe DeBenedetto and Cato Vindisi.

"Should I release the _Aedes aegpyti _mosquito into the Arena?" she asks me intently. The remaining Tributes' fate depends on my answer right here and now.

Unleashing the _Aedes aegpyti _would result in the spread of yellow fever, a deadly disease if not treated. Not that the antidote can be found in the Arena - you'd have to be sponsored.

"Release the pestilence," I tell Terra, smirking. I know at least a few will die due to this 'epidemic.'

Let the suffering begin.

_Cato Vindisi _

"Is it a rash?" I ask Chloe, who is scratching and itching her arms, swatting around her face every now and then. "Here, take some ointment."

"Thanks," she stammers and rubs it all over her body. It's currently seven o'clock. The Anthem of Panem plays every night at twelve.

Chloe suddenly starts to spasm, her limbs twitching uncontrollably. "Chloe!" I sit her down in my lap and comfort her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired, but it's fine," she shakes it off. "Let's go hunting."

"Okay," I say reluctantly. Something's not right, I can tell. We pick up our backpacks and weapons and set off into the darkness.

* * *

"Oh, my God," the beautiful blonde next to me calls my attention. She points to the ground and there lies the body of Marvel in several pieces. "Oh, my God," she repeats.

"Why didn't the hovercraft take him?" I ask.

"Oh, my God!" Chloe's crying now, tears running down her eyes. "Marv -!"

She doubles over in pain, throwing up, the scent of blood filling the air.

"I feel sick…" Chloe faints before I can catch her.

* * *

_**DEATH REPORTS**_

**DISTRICT 1 MALE [MARVEL LIMESTON]  
**Cut up by Thresh's sword

**1 KILL FOR THRESH **

_Death toll: 19 (5 Tributes left in the Games by end of fourth day) _


	11. Chapter 11: ARENA: DAY FIVE

**2 chapters in one day again! I just couldn't wait to write this, I was so excited. I hope you like it! Xo**

* * *

_Cato Vindisi_

Chloe has been out ever since she fainted last night. I've moved our camp down by a small stream so I can use fresh water to care for her.

Her fragile body is coated with a thin layer of sweat and her lips are still stained crimson… from when she threw up blood. That worried me; was she going to be okay? Or was it just that Marvel's death scarred her?

My question is soon answered when her eyes slowly open… the whites of her eyes are yellow. _Why are her eyes yellow_? "Cato…" she starts choking and I hit her on the back. "I'm so hot! I'm _burning_!"

I hold her hair back while she vomits more blood.

What's wrong with her?

_Chloe DeBenedetto _

I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO DIE.

That's because I probably will - very soon. Whatever this sickness is, it's turning my world upside-down. How will I live when I'm turned frantic with disease? "Cato," My voice is so wobbly and weak that he has to bend down to hear it. "Strike me with your sword…"

"No!" Cato almost shouts. "How could you even say that?"

Tears. "Please," I choke out. "I don't think I can go on much longer. And I'm just slowing you down. You can win -"

"_Attention, Tributes!" _Claudius Templesmith's voice drills in my ears. "_I'd like to cordially invite you to the Feast!" _

Cato shakes his head. We're not going.

"_But wait, you may think about declining my invitation…" _Claudius goes on, "_but there is something you desperately need… That is all. Happy Hunger Games!" _

"I'm going," Cato stands up, "you need medicine."

"I'm coming with you," I grab his hand and practically beg him to pull me up off of the floor. He does.

"No, Chloe. It's too dangerous! Look at you, you can barely hold your balance!" Cato scowls.

"No!" I screech. "I'm going with you. We can even kill a couple while we're there. _Please let me go with you_!"

He places his hand on my back, nearly knocking me over. He's right. If I go, I'm going to be killed. But if he goes, District 11'll kill him…

No. What am I saying? Cato is the strongest person in the Arena. He could easily kill Thresh. Or…?

"Fine," I whimper. "But what if you don't come back…"

"Chloe, stop worrying. I'm coming back to you," he looks into my eyes and I melt.

"One last kiss," I place both of my hands on his shoulder and jump, wrapping my legs around his waist. Our lips meet, and for those couple minutes, I completely forget that we're in the 74th Hunger Games and that Cato is risking his life to get me medicine for this illness.

"It won't be our last, I promise," he smirks. "Now let's find you a place to stay until I get back."

After searching for about fifteen minutes, we find a cave big enough for about three grown adults, but not large enough to totally stand up in. Cato places me in there and I motion for him to come in for a second.

"One last, _last_ kiss before you go," I smile like a little kid and he chuckles. We're both on our knees and I tangle my hands in his dirty-blonde hair, inhaling his scent. I moan, a grin plastered on my lips, the sickness temporarily gone.

His tongue in my mouth, finding mine, feels like heaven. He pushes me forcefully on the foliage-covered floor of the cave, pinning my hands above my head. I reach for the zipper of his jacket, then he pulls away. "Not now."

"Fine," I sigh, disappointed. "Your coming back, Cato. Your coming back as soon as you possibly can."

He nods, genuinely smiling for real. "Wait, Cato," he turns around, his azure blue eyes hinting curiosity. "I love you."

"I love you too." With that, he crawled out of the cave and started sprinting towards the direction of the Cornucopia.

_Wait, he loves me?_ No one in District 2 EVER said love until they came of age. Feelings distracted you from training, so my parents, along with most other parents of District 2, forbad it.

I let him take a ten minute head-start and then I drag myself out of the cave as well. My knees buckle, my face burning with fever, but I have to do this. Cato needs backup; he can't do this alone. I regain balance on every tree until I finally make it towards the open field.

On a table, there are three draw-string bags, for Districts 2, 11, and 12. I notice that little girl from 11 run out of the woods and grab her bag. My head is spinning, but I have to do this. _For Cato. I have to help Cato win. _I select an almost dainty-looking knife from the inside of my coat, and aim… aim… pull back… and _whiz_! I send it flying towards the girl, Rue, and it misses.

I never miss.

She's alert now, her head darting around, looking for the thrower of the knife. Great. I've blown my cover. I select another one and hurl it at her, and this time it hits. Right in the upper arm. The pain in my abdomen is back, but I ignore it best I can. I run towards the little girl, straddling her, knees on her arms.

"Where's Bakerboy, huh?" I ask her, my eyes focusing and then zoning out, obviously sick. "He's doing alright?"

"Peeta… is hunting Cato. Peeta!" she shouts, and I punch her in the windpipe so she can't say any more.

"I hate to kill children," I tell her, removing the knife from her arm. "But this time, it's beneficial."

"Peeta!" Rue yells, regaining her voice again. "Peeta, help! Thresh!" It's too late for her; her fate is already sealed. I take the knife and slit her throat, quick and easy, since I did feel a bit bad about killing a twelve year old. The drilling headache is back again.

"Chloe!" Cato hollers, a good distance away.

"Get our bag and -" I shout in his direction.

"You killed the girl!" The big, burly brute from 11 picks me up by my knotted hair and stands me straight. "You killed the little girl!" he repeats.

I start hysterically crying; the headache, the fear, everything in these Games just isn't fair. "Get away from me!"

"You killed the girl! You die now!" his skin is like dark chocolate, though not as inviting.

"No! No! It wasn't me!" I beg him to believe me, but you can't take back what your eyes have seen.

"I saw you!" he roars. He's holding me up by my neck and I'm coughing, coughing.

He sets me down for a second. Can I run? No. He picks me right back up by my waist.

I close my eyes.

_Cato Vindisi _

"_Chloe_!"

Thresh, our biggest competitor, is holding her up and about to slam her into the onyx Cornucopia -

I'm racing towards her, faster than I've ever run before.

Run faster, Cato! Damn it!

It's happening.

Her breakable little body smashes into the black obsidian cubic Cornucopia.

"CHLOE!"

_Crack. _A noise that turns my stomach inside-out.

Thresh gives me a glare, and promises we'll be battling soon. But not now. He picks up Rue's dead body and hurries into the woods.

I'm approaching the Cornucopia at one-hundred miles-an-hour and when I finally get there, I lean next to the sweet little seventeen year old Chloe DeBenedetto.

"Chloe…" I whisper, the whites of her eyes more yellow than ever.

"Cato…" she cries, "I should have listened to you…" I wipe her tears away, as I've done many times before. There's a faint dent in her skull, but that's just a minor problem.

"I'm so stupid!" I try not to cry in front of this dying girl, but I can't hold back the tears.

"Stop, Cato," she whispers. "Sing to me. Please?"

_In a moment, he will realize it's futile. Chloe can't be saved._

I'm choking on air.

"_Every moment I share with you…" _I begin, going soft. Why is she dying?

Because I let her. "_I know God heard my prayer_."

She weakly presses a finger to my lips and answers the old District 2 lullaby. "_Anytime that you've lost your way, I will find you I swear_."

"_If your heart ever feels alone, and the world doesn't care_ - _you don't -" _I continue singing until she joins in.

"_You don't have to call out to me, 'cause I'm already there…" _she weakly hums.

"I don't want you to go to heaven, Chloe," I lightly sob. "I want you to stay here with me!" I take her hand in mine.

"I'm already there, Cato. I'll be watching you," her voice cracks again and more tears spill out of her eyes.

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you even more," she tells me softly. "One last, last, _last_ kiss."

I bend down and peck her lips. Her hand goes limp in mine - and the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest stops.

Her cannon fires.

* * *

**I'm telling you right now that this story IS NOT OVER. I literally cried while I wrote this!**

* * *

_**DEATH REPORTS**_

**DISTRICT 2 FEMALE [CHLOE DEBENEDETTO]  
**Slammed into the Cornucopia by Thresh

**DISTRICT 11 FEMALE [RUE GARDENER]  
**Throat slit by Chloe DeBenedetto

_Death toll: 21 (3 Tributes left in Games by end of fifth day) _


	12. Chapter 12: ARENA: DAY SIX

**Enjoy. (:**

* * *

_Cato Vindisi _

I wake up - the blankets surrounding me in the tent smell like _her_. I can't even say her name, it's too depressing. It hurts.

Alright, Cato. You've loved and you've cried your tears. Now you have to kill again.

I grab my sword. No mercy.

For _her_.

I trudge in the woods for about two hours. The sun is hot and it bakes my skin, but that doesn't stop me from hunting and avenging _her_. My sword is worn and a bit dull, and I make sure the cameras can see it. I'm in need of a sponsorship from the Capitol, and I know with my amount of fans, it'll come soon.

The ever-familiar sound of leaves crunching catches my attention. "Cato!"

"You can't catch me, Cato!" she giggles and runs away. I know this voice; it belongs to _Chloe_.

That's not possible. "Get back here!" I growl. I start chasing after her, and within a half an hour, she's lead me back to the open field - the Cornucopia.

"Who are you?" I hold my sword out defensively in front of me. "Chloe's _dead_. Who are you?" I repeat. She's just standing there, in the center of the field, wearing a short pure white dress, her hair in a very high curled bun, and a bridal headpiece. She looks beautiful, like she never died. All of her injuries were treated, and she's brand new. Her soft, shiny blonde hair is too real, I just want to reach out and touch it, but she's too far away. She motions for me to walk to her. Should I approach?

"Come here, Cato!" she chortles. Her voice is like wind chimes blowing in a cool summer breeze. I raise my sword and stalk over to her, ready to attack, just in case…

As I stride closer, she fades more and more until she's gone, disappearing into thin air. "Chloe?"

"Cato," I hear a hiss from the other side of the field - Peeta Mellark, dubbed 'Bakerboy' or just simply 'Mellark.'

"Where's Katniss?" he grunts. "I just saw her! She's not dead!"

"Are you kidding, baker?" I roar. "This has 'Gamemaker trick' written all over it. I saw Chloe. You saw Katniss. They're… they're both dead."

"Katniss isn't dead," he chokes out. I smirk.

"Yes, she is. I don't regret killing her," I snap, suddenly agitated again. "Katniss Everdeen deserved to die."

"Say that again!" Mellark snarls. "Say that again and see what happens!"

"I said, Katniss Everdeen deserved to die. Sorry if you can't face the truth," I shrug, smirking. And then he starts sprinting towards me, and I can't help but laugh. "Hey, baker, slow down there!"

"You can do this, Cato baby," it's _her_ voice again, and whenever the wind blows, I hear it. This is a _sick_ Gamemaker trick. She's dead. You don't need to rub it in my face.

"Katniss!" Suddenly Peeta stops in his tracks and listens to the wind. "Katniss, please, if you're here, show yourself!"

"She's not here," I snarl. "How stupid are you? This has 'Gamemakers' written all over it."

"No, Cato. You don't understand. Katniss is here. I feel her!" Peeta exclaims, turning all soft again.

"What do you not understand, Mellark? This is a trick!" I advance towards him, and he soon readies himself. "Even if Katniss were here, I would kill her again with my own hands." Now I'm really adding fuel to the fire. It's always fun battling an enraged opponent, as I've learned in my Training Center back home.

He grabs my shoulder to hold me in place and knifes my stomach. It stings, but not by much. Mellark isn't that stealthy, let's just say, and I'm taller than him by about six, seven inches, so I know I can easily take him.

"What about that little girl from 11?" I ask, grinning. "Weren't you allies with her, too?"

"Until your little plaything killed her!" Peeta yells. "Rue was only twelve! How could she be so heartless?"

"Enough with the talk," I smirk again. I thrust my sword in his direction and it meets his abdomen. Mellark shrieks in pain, like a little girl. "Tell me, 12, how did you manage to last longer than the bloodbath?"

He doesn't respond, as he is pondering that himself.

"Ready to join Katniss?" he shakes his head, afraid. He doesn't want to die. No one dies.

"Please, Cato," Peeta's bawling. "I promised her I would win. Please let me win!"

"How about…" I begin, letting the words sink in, "How about I take you on as an ally. Two-person Career pack, just this once. We'll find Thresh together and kill him in cold blood."

I think this is a pretty good compromise, but of course it's a lie. I would never ally a District 12 Tribute, so I'll just kill him when he helps me murder Thresh. Good plan, Cato. Good plan. Your trainer would be proud.

"Fine," Mellark grumbles.

"Great," I smirk. "Let's hunt."

LINE BREAK

There's a section of the Arena where the grass is as tall as Peeta's shoulders, where no Tribute would dare to enter. It looked like it was a good source of water, food, and protection.

I should have kept Chloe here.

"Tributes!" A rough voice shouts over the wheat stalks. It can only be one person: Thresh.

Death is near for two of us. This is the final battle of the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

Peeta tries to flee, presuming that we'd both kill each other and he'd win, but I grab his arm and he stumbles. "Where you going, baker? The fun's just starting!"

He's balking, refusing to die. I punch him in the stomach to stop him from moving, then wrap my arms around his head and jerk it to the side, his neck broken.

Cannon, check.

"District 2," Thresh huffs. "Career."

I stifle a laugh, even in this dire situation. He steps closer to me until we're a good battling distance away. All of Panem has been anticipating this moment from the start.

Thresh waves his sickle in front of my face and it lightly drags across my arm. "Is that all you got, 11?"

I smirk and jam my sword towards the brute, but he reflects it, and my sword flies behind me. I've been disarmed. Relying on my strength now, I grab the sickle from his hands, but his grip is tight.

"Give. Me. The. Sickle," I demand. I rip it away from him, thinking about what he did to Chloe.

He killed her. Now I'll kill him.

Thresh is now weaponless, so I slash the sickle across his stomach, blood staining his coat scarlet. I have some spare rope in my jacket pocket from Chloe's backpack, and I whip it out. It's a good ten feet long, so it's a bit hard to maneuver.

What can I do with this?

I don't have a lot of time to think about it; Thresh's fist meets my head and the impact blows me to the floor. My head is spinning and I can see clearly, but I have to win this. I've come this far.

He steps closer to me, regaining his sickle, and is about to bring it down to slice me open, but I quickly wrap the rope around his legs and pull. He lands backward on his back, temporarily paralyzed. My sword is a couple feet away, so I race to it and return to Thresh. Fear flashes through his eyes - he probably has a family, maybe even a girlfriend who he plans on proposing to.

Would I want to be killed if I were in his position?

His black coffee-colored eyes bore into my mine. He says nothing, but he's begging me not to die. The rope is wrapped tightly around his legs. He's helpless.

_Why are you thinking so hard about this? Kill him! The Capitol is watching; your making a fool out of yourself!_

"Do it, Cato," the wind blows again, and her voice rings. It puts me over the edge.

I bring my sword down on Thresh's torso, cutting his upper and lower body in half.

The final cannon of the Game fires.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Cato Vindisi of District 2, Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Templesmith's voice bounces off the walls of the ghost-like Arena.

I did it. I won - for Chloe.

* * *

**Again, this story isn't over yet. There's still going to be a couple chapters left!**

* * *

_**DEATH REPORTS**_

**DISTRICT 11 MALE [THRESH SAFFRON]  
**Cut in half by Cato Vindisi's sword

**DISTRICT 12 MALE [PEETA MELLARK]  
**Neck snapped by Cato Vindisi

**CONGRATULATIONS TO CATO VINDISI, WINNER OF THE 74****TH**** ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES! **


	13. Chapter 13: Good as New

**It's another 2 chapter day. (: I hope you like it. I have testing all this week until Friday, so that may or may not affect updates. We'll see how that turns out. **

* * *

"Give me syringe!" a strange voice barks. A needle plunges into my skin, a sharp pain for a second, but nothing close to what I've experienced in the Hunger Games. The syringe gives me my sight back, and I quickly sit up in the hospital bed.

"Where am I?" The room is all white, and the doctors are all odd-looking Capitolites. One man pushes me back onto the bed, and gives me an annoyed stare.

"I think it's best if you don't move," he says calmly. He has tinted pink short, cropped hair and light green skin. I estimate he's in his thirties, but it's hard to tell in the Capitol. He's small and plump and has horn-rimmed glasses. "I'm Dr. Benhara."

I lay my hand on my chest; my heart is beating, pumping blood throughout my body. "How…?"

"President Snow insisted you be brought back from the dead," Benhara shrugs. "Don't know why. Me and a couple other doctors," he motioned to the others, "revived you and healed your wounds. Your perfect again; good as new."

"How did you do it?" I ask, my mouth hanging open. Dr. Benhara and his coworkers laugh.

"This is the _Capitol_. We can do anything here," He reaches out and touches my hair, and then feels my face. "Good as new," he repeats. "Like nothing ever happened."

"I demand speaking to President Snow immediately," I tell him, prying his hand off my face.

"Very well," Dr. Benhara sighs, opening the door. "Come with me."

My legs are stiff and arthritic, like I'm just learning how to walk. "How… how long have I been dead for?" The doctor runs his hand through his hot pink hair, then begins counting on his fingers.

"I'd say about three weeks maybe? More or less," he concludes.

"What?" I gasp. The memories are flooding back one by one: kissing Cato, Marvel's traumatic death, getting slammed into the Cornucopia… My back is no longer curved in that demented way from the impact of hitting it. Wait one minute - "Who won the Hunger Games?"

"That brute from District 2," he chuckles. "I betted on him. I got _a lot _of money from his win."

_Yes! I knew he could do it! _I can't explain my feelings of utter happiness right now. Benhara interrupts my rare ecstatic state with his view on Cato.

"Turns out he's a softie, though. No one in the Capitol likes that," he scowls. "Did you see him kneeling next to his District partner when she was dy -"

"That was me, you son-of-a-bitch!" I press him up against the wall of the hospital, and threaten to punch him. If only I had my knives… I let him go when passing nurses warn me that they can put me to death as easily as they brought me back.

"Oh, did I say _that_? I meant -"

"I know what you said," I glower. "Now take me to President Snow."

"Yes, right away," he stumbles in front of me, leading us into an elevator. Turns out we've been three hundred feet underground, as low and the Capitol goes. Dr. Benhara hits the top button, labeled 'President's Office.'

After an awkward silence filled with cheesy elevator music, we arrive at the top of the building minutes later. This place must have at least seventy floors! _It's the Capitol_, I nag myself in Benhara's voice in my head. _We can do anything here._

The doors open to reveal a nice little lobby-like waiting area. There are expensive paintings of fruit hanging on every wall, and a fuzzy white rug that was somehow spotless. Seating was everywhere, and some Capitolites occupied them.

A secretary looks up from her desk, the typing noise stops. Her brunette hair is piled very high on her head, her silver skin glowing, not in a healthy win. "Chloe DeBenedetto?"

The citizens of the Capitol look at me for a second and then they all stand up, applauding. They whisper in delight to their neighbors, some calling my name. In fact, some cameras are even flashing, so I smile best I can without showing confusion.

"This will all be explained in your appointment with President Snow," Dr. Benhara nudges me and motions towards the secretary. He gives me a friendly pat on the back and steps into the elevator, selecting the lowest button, giving me a wave as the door closes. I walk confidently to the desk, just like I did on at the Reaping. Capitolites love cool, collected District citizens like me.

"Chloe DeBenedetto," she repeats. She types some more things into the complex device known as a 'computer.' We don't have them back in the Districts. Not even District 1 is good enough for those. "The President is ready for you. Walk right into his office through that door," she points to the left and their lies an entrance to President Snow's office.

I nod and make my way to the door, then knock, turning the solid gold doorknob. Best behavior, Chloe. Your meeting the President of Panem.

"Hello, Chloe. I've been waiting for you," Snow smiles, and I can tell he's slightly annoyed.

"Hello, President Snow. It's an honor to meet you," I curtsy, no matter how gay that is. He can send me back to the grave with one simple nod of his head.

"Have a seat," he points to chair in front of his desk. "There is a lot to talk about in the short time we have." I obey, plastering a beam on my face.

"Do you know why you're here in front of me, alive, your heart beating again?"

"Not really, Mr. President. I was hoping you'd tell me."

"Do you know what an uprising is, Chloe DeBenedetto?" he asks me steadily.

"Almost like a rebellion," I nod, understanding completely.

"Exactly like a rebellion," he confirms, fixing the white rose pinned to his jacket. "You were brought back because my _own citizens _threatened to rebel against our government."

"What do I have anything to do with this?" The words come out choppy, as I'm stuttering. What _did_ I have anything to do with this?

"You have everything to do with this. The Capitolites… well, as you may know, we always enjoy a good love story," he grins. "They're were so many 'shippers' of 'Chlato,' that if we didn't bring you back, we fear our glorious Hunger Games would come to an end."

"What do you mean?" I ask. Why would the Capitol's citizens start a rebellion against the President for my sake?

"You and your District partner… Cato, is it? The Victor of this year's Games… Well, so many people loved your relationship," Snow tells me. "Take a look at this,"

He signs onto something called 'Youtube' on his computer and types in 'Cato and Chloe: 74th Hunger Games.' This website is where users can upload their own videos and can make basically anything with other footage.

"Watch this," he commands, clicking on an icon that displays me and Cato's face. He presses the 'play' button, turns the computer towards me, and the video begins.

DISTRICT 2: CHLATO FOREVER flashes across the screen.

The first clip is of the Reapings, showing how we volunteered and were smirking at each other.

_I saw you in my dream last night;_

_You had your smile so white,_

_I thought your teeth were the stars. _

The next clip is of us stepping out of the train, waving to the Capitol citizens, dressed in beautiful, formal clothes.

_Your eyes, _

_They were like tiny rivers_

_Well, it gave me the shivers _

_When you looked right up at me. _

Training, where I hit all the targets on the dummy with my knives and Cato decapitates them and the trainers look impressed.

_We never got to say goodbye,_

_We never sat down and cried_

_And watched each other's tears fall out. _

Interviews. Me in my beautiful short, light pink dress with matching heels. I'm laughing next to Caesar, but you can't hear it, as the music drowns it out. The screen changes to Cato, who's looking bloodthirsty and brutal while he's talking to Caesar.

_So I never got a chance to tell you,_

_Just exactly how well you carved your home in my heart. _

The Tribute Parade. The kiss. Then waving menacingly in our provocative costumes, looking at each other with one feeling: desire.

_You can stay here awhile, _

_In this hotel heart,_

_People come and people go everyday _

The bloodbath. Racing towards the Cornucopia, killing everything in our path.

_I'll never let it get cold or dark, _

_Or crowded, or never give your spot away. _

Us kissing passionately on the second day of the Arena, while Glimmer is dying by Peeta Mellark's hand.

_I bet you thought I'd be much smaller, _

_Well, I've gotten much taller, _

_My legs are like trees in the ground._

Cato and Marvel holding me down, pulling out the Trackerjacker stingers.

_Say you'll stay here a while in this hotel heart,_

_People come, people go all the time. _

_I'll never let it get cold or dark, _

_Or crowded, I'll never turn out the lights. _

My body slamming into the Cornucopia, Cato begging me to stay with him. By this time, tears are fully streaming down my face, soaking my light tan skin. This video really highlights our love for each other.

The video ends with the words CATO AND CHLOE: THE STAR-CROSSED LOVERS OF DISTRICT 2. President Snow scrolls down and tells me to read the comments.

CapitolGirlCutie1111 says 'As much as I think Cato is SO hot, he belongs with this girl. I'LL SHIP THEM FOREVER3'

ILOVECATOVINDISI says 'i cried when chloe died in the games…. cato really loved her ):'

ShipChlato4Life says 'going to start a rebellion be back later *ANGER* #bringchloeback!' this comment got 20,000 likes…

"There are a million other fan videos like that one," President Snow states. "That's why we had to bring you back. We had no choice."

I can't stop hiccupping and crying. Me and Cato were meant for each other. That rude, stuck-up young man was my universe, and I didn't even know if I could call him my boyfriend yet.

"You'll be going on the Victory Tour with him," Snow informs me. "Now that we've brought you back, we have to make it seem like you two were _so in love _that not even death could separate you."

"We don't have to make it _look_ that way," I tell the President. "That's how it really _is_."

"Excellent," he nods in satisfactory. He picks up a phone from his desk and punches in the numbers. "I'm calling up Zorrelia Moonhaze, your escort. She'll take you to Cato Vindisi's house in Victor's Village. Zorrelia will meet you in the lobby on the first floor. Have a good one," Snow ushers me out of his office and right back to his waiting room.

I understand now why all of them love me. Well, they don't love _me_. They love _us_. Me and Cato. I know this will be all over the news, so I smile and wave, just like at the Tribute Parade.

"Chloe, Chloe! Over here!" I hear this everywhere I turn. "Smile for the cameras, baby!"

"Right here, Chloe! Look right here!"

"Chloe, I'm your biggest fan!" a little girl, about seven, pulls on my ugly hospital gown. She holds out a magazine with my face across the cover '_Revival At It's Finest_: _brought back from the dead by Dr. Kormian Benhara. Turn to page 24 for details!'_

I take the black marker she's offering and sign my full name in a messy script. She's frozen, overcome with happiness that she can't even move. Her mother, I suspect, taps my arm. "Thank you for making her life!" she smiles. "Come on, Sabrine!"

I'm bombarded with other magazines, like '_Chloe and Cato: Their Full Story!' _And I even sign some people's stomachs and arms and backs.

"Alright, everybody," the secretary calls from her desk. "Let the girl get back to her District!"

I run to the elevator when I have the chance and press the 'lobby' button. Zorrelia, beautiful in some exotic way, walks towards me as fast as she can with her nine inch heels on.

"Chlo-bird!" she cries, her hair more purple than ever.

"Zorrelia," I whisper, embracing her tight. "You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"Honey, we have some catching up to do!" she smiles.

"I know!" I agree with her for once, my sour attitude is gone. "Is Cato alright?"

"Oh, of course. The Capitol fixed him up. He looks better than he ever has." _Impossible. Cato always, always looked his best. _This thought makes me grin.

"I missed him so much," I suddenly frown, realizing he probably thinks I'm dead. "Zor, does Cato think I'm gone for good?"

"Hell no!" she claps her finger over her mouth after she said that. "Pardon me, I meant to say, absolutely not! He has a TV in his house at Victor's Village, obviously, and your all over the news! They've successfully brought you back from the dead! Your picture is _everywhere._"

I grin. Zorrelia consults her watch. "We have twenty minutes to get to the train station. Then it's a forty-eight hour trip back to District 2. Cover your face with your hands and don't attract attention to yourself."

I smirk; stardom feels good.

My name is Chloe DeBenedetto, and I've been brought back from the dead.

* * *

**Chloe's back! Chlato forever! Who agrees?  
**

**The song for Chloe and Cato's youtube montage (mentioned by President Snow) is called Hotel Heart by Sharon Kenny. Listen to it, it's really cute and it explains their relationship perfectly (: **

**Also, I'm Already There by Nikko Lowe is what this story is based off of, so be sure to listen to that too. (: **

**~Alana**


	14. Chapter 14: Reunited

**Chapters are starting to get a bit shorter, but I hope you still like them. Also, The Hunger Games usually lasts 2 weeks, but mine is 6 days. Really? I'm not going to write 14 chapters of Games. I just shortened it because I felt like it lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chloe DeBenedetto _

I fumble with my gray sweatpants and adjust my white tank top and hoodie. "When are we going to be there?" I'm on the edge of my seat, anticipating the minute I can see Cato Vindisi, the peanut butter to my jelly. I smile at this thought, one big butterfly flapping its wings in my stomach.

We're passing the diamond mines of District 1, so I know we must be close. "We have a good hour and a half," Zorrelia pats my back, like Father used to do occasionally after my trainer reported progress to him. "Don't worry, we'll be back in District 2 soon."

"I'm going to see my parents again!" I grin from ear-to-ear, brightening the room.

"How exciting!" she exclaims. Outside the window, the edge of District 1 is approaching, and I can see the District Boundary sign come closer and closer.

The train ride home has been uneventful, catching up with Zorrelia and discussing her fashion magazines. The two nights I was on this speeding transit, Cato enchanted my dreams, similar to the train ride to the Capitol when we volunteered. I even slept in his room, his intoxicating smell still occupied the blankets.

It seems like a bazillion years, but the familiar landscape of District 2 finally appears in the elegant windows. The train slows as it pulls into the station. I race towards the doors, and they slide open without effort. Zorrelia chuckles behind me and says to go on without her.

I step onto the paved stone roads (this _is _the Masonry District) and make a run for the gates of Victor's Village. They're houses lined up next to each other, luxurious and rich, like a development. Capitol construction workers are always here, building more, since Victors, more often than not, hail from here, 1 and 4.

Halfway to the Village, my parents stop me, looking grim. "You came back," my mother says, frowning. "You came back, but your not a Victor. How is that possible?" I shove her aside so I can see Cato.

"Chloe," Father hisses. "Don't you dare push your mother! She's right… your not a Victor. Your as good as dead!"

He reaches out and slaps me across the face. "Shamed the family name. Back to your grave, you belong!" he barks. "Your no use anymore!"

My side-braided hair comes loose so I pull out the tie that's holding it together. Mother, who always liked me a bit more than Father did, is just standing there, hands on her hips. I sling-shot the hair tie at Father and make a run to Cato's house.

After entering the golden gates of Victor's Village, I race towards the house that has a banner over the door; _Let's Congratulate our Newest Victor, Cato Vindisi! _

There is an intricate, winding driveway leading to the three car garage. The doorway is framed by two big pillars, holding up the higher floors. I estimate their must be three levels. A balcony crowns the house, wrapped around the whole roof. I quickly ascend the staircase and ring the doorbell exactly seven times. Will he still love me? Did he find someone else?

His face looks grim when he opens the door. When he realizes its me, dead for three weeks, his knees buckle. "Chl - Chloe?" My big, strong Cato is stumbling for the first time ever.

"Cato," I mumble against the crook of his neck. I push him inside the mansion and lock the door behind me in case my parents tried to follow. We have no words to exchange, just lust, love.

"I saw… on TV… that they brought you back," I close my eyes while he carries me too his bed and throws me there, the blankets soft and inviting. "But I didn't believe it."

I pull him down on so he's next to me and he wraps his arms around my waist. "Your never leaving me again," he states. "Never."

We lay there for hours, cuddling, sharing secrets.

* * *

The next day arrives abruptly. I'm awake, scanning the room, in Cato's arms. Reporters from the Capitol are everywhere, their faces in every window, knocking down the front door. There's no escape.

"Cato! Cato! Tell us about Chloe's revival!"

"Cato! Are you excited for your Victory Tour in three days?"

Oh, right. The Victory Tour, where Cato has to make it known how menacing he is to the losers' families. I actually felt kind of bad. His eyes open slowly, and he groans. "Damn it! This has been happening every day since you were… gone…"

"Call the Peacekeepers," I say tiredly, readjusting myself so my arms are around him.

"That's not a bad idea," he replies, detaching himself from me. The master bedroom is very nice, a furry rug covers the bamboo floors, the bed a four-poster with curtains to close it off from the rest of the world. The walls are covered with gold wallpaper and crown and chair rail molding. There's even a posh little seating area with luxurious furniture and decorative things everywhere.

He picks up a phone from the side table by the bed and dials a number. He presses the speaker button and it rings for a second, and then a voice answers.

"_Hello, this is Robert Carvelle, Head Peacekeeper of District 2. How may I help you today? Trackerjackers? Break-in?" _

"This is Cato Vindisi, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games," he smirks. He's so full of himself. "You mind getting these annoying Capitol reporters _off of my property_?"

"_Cato Vindisi? I'm a big fan! Supported you in the Games since day one. I knew you could win. Sure, I'll send down some of my men to clear that up for you right away. Thanks for calling, it's an honor to talk to you!" _

"Thanks, man," he slams the phone back on it's charger and grins. "I'm kind of like a movie star around here."

"I love you, Cato," I beam and lean in for a hug.

"Love you too, Chlo-bird." But instead of a hug, I get tickled.

"Cato, stop!" I shriek, laughing uncontrollably.

He stops and looks into my eyes seriously. "Live here with me."

"Eww, no," I joke, laughing. "Why would I ever want to live with you?"

"You don't have a choice!" he tackles me on the bed and chuckles, tickling me more.

I think I'm still dead.

I'm in heaven.

* * *

**Aww, Cato's sweet! I hope this story makes you realize that the Careers had families and lovers back home. They weren't soulless. Anyway, next chapter (most likely out tomorrow) is the Victory Tour. I have a good plan for it (:**


	15. Chapter 15: Victory Tour

**The Victory Tour! (: for some of Chloe's featured outfits, go to Polyvore .com and type in my username 'basketball1029' The Victory Tour set is there, too, so be sure to check it out! I'm working on posting all the outfits. I honestly love this chapter, Chloe and Cato are so immature and real and childish. (:**

* * *

_Chloe DeBenedetto_

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe…" he hits my head lightly, begging me to awaken.

"Go away, Cato," I push his hand away, drifting off into sleep once more. He continues, tapping my head again and again. "Get lost!"

"But I need someone to make me breakfast…" he pouts. I groan, overcome with laziness.

"Make it yourself!" I snap, turning my body away from him.

"Victors don't make themselves breakfast," I can tell he's smirking, even though I can't see it.

"Fuck you," I joke, standing up, punching his arm as hard as I can. He chuckles and pushes me off of him - I was always weak with hand-to-hand combat.

"What are we having today, babe?" he rubs his hands together hungrily, following me out of the bedroom, then places his hands on my shoulders, leading me forward.

"Oatmeal," I say. "Out of the packet."

"Shit! I hate that stuff," he frowns, shaking his head.

"Sucks to be you," I grin with amusement. I'm not yet familiar with his home, since this is the second day I've been here. It's like a barricade in Cato's house; no one enters, no one exits.

"Please make me something good," he nags. "Please, Chlo. A Victor like me needs protein and -"

"Fine," I sigh, tired of his annoying complaints.

"And you have to serve it with a smile."

"Fine!" I repeat, suddenly a million times happier, dipping my arm in a sarcastic gesture. I open the door to the refrigerator to pick out some eggs and maybe a little bacon. There's absolutely _nothing_ in there.

"What the hell?" I glare at him.

He shrugs. "Victors don't go food shopping."

"Will you shut up about the fucking Victor crap?" I say, jumping on his back. "Let's go outside."

"In our pajamas? Without breakfast?"

"YOLO," I reply - I heard that was a popular phrase back in 2012, which was like, a million years ago. Of course I'm exaggerating, but you get the point - it was a long, long time in the past.

"True dat."

"Never say that again."

"Right. Sorry," he throws open the door and the cool air wraps itself around my body. I shudder, taking a deep breath. Life fills my lungs. It's good to be alive again. He throws me down on the lawn and I stare at the clouds for a second.

"I have the best idea. Let's play truth or dare," Cato likes this suggestion and jumps right on it.

"Truth or dare?" he asks, that signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Dare," I reply with an epic attitude.

"Take off your pants and run around Victor's Village," he commands, raising his eyebrows.

"No wait, truth," I change it quickly. There are Victors of all ages here, and I don't want to creep them out, nor do I want them to start creeping on me. He shakes his head, stifling a laugh.

"You can't change it. You have to do the dare," he says seriously. "Take off your pants or I'll do it for you."

"That sounded really creepy, Cato, didn't know you were Pedo-bear now." I look at him disgustedly, but the cold look breaks into a giggle. "But I guess your right; a dare's a dare."

After removing my pants, I lap Victor's Village once and cartwheel back to him. He's laughing hysterically. "Old Man Chesterfield was watching you the whole time," he's rolling around in the grass, eyes closed. "Look at 'em, on his porch over there!"

"That's gross," I scowl, but join in on the laughter soon enough. I reach for my sweatpants but he snatches them and takes off running, outside Victor's Village and into the Town Square of District 2.

"You know I can just go inside and get a pair of yours!" I call after him.

"Good luck finding a clear pair of pants, babe!" he yells, his voice farther and farther away. "Victors never do laundry!"

"Damn it!"

* * *

Three weeks later of goodhearted fun with Cato, ignoring the world outside of us, the stylists and prep teams are all here to make us look pretty for our (I mean 'his') Victory Tour. Starting from District 12 to 1, but 2 would be saved for last since that was our home District. It's early now, six o'clock in the morning, but the Tour starts at ten, so we need time to get ready.

Evianna, Aubrena, Alexandrie, and Fastrada stomp through the door without knocking and tackle me in a group hug. "You were gone," said Evianna, holding me tight. "But now your back." The others voiced their agreement, and we all exchanged hi's.

"I told you I would be back," I smile, and hug Fastrada again. She's always been my favorite, out of all of them.

"Hello," a thick-accented voice greets behind me. I spin around and come face to face with a short, green-haired male with skin as white as snow with intricate gold swirls. "I'm Cato's stylist, Gerome."

"Nice to meet you," I stick out my hand and nod at his prep team.

"Now let's make you look glam-or-us!" Fastrada shrieks, telling me to sit down so they can begin making me look like a beauty queen.

Three hours later, my hair is as straight as sticks and my make-up is perfect. Cato had his suit on and hair done a while ago, but hey, I'm a girl, what do you expect? It takes a while to look this good.

Once again, Evianna removes the plastic over my dress: strapless and creamy off-white with diamonds along the waist. She slips it on me and Aubrena clasps a pearl necklace around my neck along with some pearl earrings. Fastrada takes the mascara brush and makes one last adjustment. Alexandrie takes me hair and splits the part right down the middle. "Excellent," she mutters.

Gerome and his prep team enters the living room and gives Evianna a pat on the back. "Phenomenal!" he says excitedly, circling around me. "Extraordinary! A beautiful design, Evianna. Wife of the Victor! I see it now."

A prep team member pulls Cato into the living room, and he hears this comment. "Wife of the Victor?" he mocks. He wraps me up in a hug. "You look gorgeous."

"You don't look horrible, for once," I smirk, ruffling his hair.

Gerome gasps. "No touching his hair!"

"Sorry," I stick my tongue out at him. Cato made me feel like a little kid again, and I could just be myself.

"Zorrelia will be here any minute, Maddie and Will with them. We'll be going with you, too," Evianna motions towards herself, Gerome, and the prep teams.

Cato smirks. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

"District 12, bah-da-dum, District 12, here we come, District 12, bah-da-dum…" Cato and I have been singing this song for about three hours straight, even coming up with a little dance.

"Wait, what comes after the hip thrusts?" I ask, not remembering the choreography.

"Bring it low," he reminds me.

"Oh, right!" I hit my hand on my head as if to say 'duh.'

"District 12, bah-da -"

"I'm going to go fucking crazy!" Maddie bangs her head into the wall. "Shut up with that stupid song, damn it!"

"- here we come, District 12 -"

* * *

Stepping onto the stage in District 12's Town Square, suddenly the whispers stop. The fallen Tributes' families stand on little platforms off to the side. Cato killed both Katniss and Peeta. I try not to make eye contact with them.

Cato taps the microphone, sending an earsplitting noise throughout the ghost town. "I'd just like to say, it's been a pleasure killing both of your Tributes."

"What he means to say," I smile, ripping the mic from him, "is that we're very sorry for your losses. And -"

"But, hey, at least they survived the bloodbath! That's a first!" says Cato, draping his arm around me.

"Shut up!" I hiss, and bring the microphone up to my mouth again. "Both Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark displayed signs of great courage -"

"Why did you get to live?" a little girl with blonde French braids screams from the losers' platform. "Why couldn't Katniss live instead?"

"Because Chloe is more awesome than Katniss," Cato explains, the mic now in his hands. The poor kid is crying now; it's probably Katniss' sister. Peacekeepers fire guns into the sky, and all of District 12 is now clapping happily. "Thanks, everybody!"

We're ushered back onto the train by Zorrelia, who's smiling for the cameras that are recording our every move.

* * *

"Thresh was a cool guy," Cato addresses the audience. "But how would he last against the big guns?" he kisses his muscles, nodding his head with an I'm-better-than-you-all look.

I'm speechless in this District. I killed Rue. The innocent little child… Why did I do it?

* * *

"Hellooo, District 4!" Cato marches on the stage. "The girl, Michelle, she wasn't that bad. But that boy? Come on, how could your trainers here let that little _small fry _volunteer? You guys suck! I lost a lot of respect for all of you."

At this point, I'm done saying sorry for him. In fact, I've even joined in on the taunting in some Districts. "Yeah, I killed that guy," I say proudly. Cato claps.

"Let's give a warm round of applause to Chloe DeBenedetto, who killed that excuse for a Career!" His mother, I suspect, is screaming in rage from her platform.

"How do you sleep at night?" she's pulled away by Peacekeepers. More guns fire, and the District joins in on the hoorah.

* * *

"Glimmer Glowspark was a whore," Cato says simply, looking straight into the eyes of her family. We hear a faint, '_Well, I guess we already knew that_.' I laugh, just because I can't hold it in. "Marvel called Chloe 'Chlo,' so I'd classify him as 'annoying.'"

"Marvel will be truly missed," I add, glowering at Cato. "He was one of my few friends in the Games. I'll never forget him."

* * *

District 2 is laughing and clapping, going crazy. Some have even made posters that say things about how great our District is.

_We supply Victors!_

_Suck it, District 1!_

_Go, Chlato, Go!_

_WE LOVE YOU CATO!_

_Distrct 2: Best District in Panem!_

People are chanting our names, and for a second, I think I'm actually the Victor, but I'm not. I should be dead. Whatever. I shake it off, and join the crowd's fun.

* * *

**If I included the Victory Dinner, it would have been just too long. Didn't you think the beginning was cute? (:**

**Team Chlato!**

**Let me know if I should make a sequel to this, maybe where Chloe, Cato, Katniss, Peeta, Glimmer, and Marvel go on a cruise! I think it would be a fun idea, but I don't want to stretch out this story to the point where it's just dead and I'm trying to make it longer. Comment and tell me what you think, and if you would read it or not! Brutal honesty, please. **


	16. Chapter 16: Victory Celebration

**This is the final legit chapter, but there will be an epilogue after this. I hope you love it! And remember to check out my Polyvore account (basketball1029) if you want to see Chloe's outfits. I feel like I kind of rushed this chapter, but I'm just really tired and I'm going to be away until Monday morning… so no updates, but I can respond to your reviews and private messages! (: review, review, review, please! Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chloe DeBenedetto_

Where am I?

Oh, right, on a train, speeding two-hundred fifty miles an hour towards the Capitol.

Cato's next to me, snoring loudly. I smack him on the head, and he pops up, ready to attack. "I'm going to have to kill you now," he says seriously, picking me up and carrying me out of the bedroom to the dining room, where the mentors and Zorrelia are drinking coffee, watching TV.

He picks up a knife off of the table and turns to me psychopathic-ly, tilting his head for effect. He's such a spaz. "Would you like to die, Chlo-bird?"

"Didn't your parents teach you not to play with sharp things?" Zorrelia says frantically, trying to coax Cato into putting it down. He's doing ninja moves now, running around the train car, singing.

"This is not going to end well," Will mutters, not looking away from the TV.

I pick up a knife, too, and chuck it at Cato, purposely missing. It hit's the very same window that I had already broken on our way to the Capitol when I was a Tribute. Then he throws one at me, and I make a face.

"Stop this at once!" our escort commands.

"What are you, my mom?" Cato asks, downing a glass of orange juice an Avox poured him.

"Well…"

"Exactly," he smirks, picking up a piece of cake with his hands, shoveling it in his mouth.

"That is not proper -"

"When are we going to be at the Capitol?" I ask, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"We still have a good seven hours," Maddie responds from the couch. She's skimming through the channels until she finds a recap of this year's Games.

"Holy shit," says Cato, who's currently on the screen, killing those kids from District 9.

"You feel remorse, finally?" Will asks.

"No," Cato scowls. "I just look so damn good…"

"But not as good as muah!" I point to the screen. There I am, stabbing Brett Lepore, that flimsy kid from District 4. "Oh, yes. I'm a boss."

"But not as boss as _me_," he says as his twin on the TV decapitates the girl from District 7. "That takes skill."

"Well, yeah, of course," I respond, just as my knife hits the boy's throat from District 6. "But anyone can hit people with swords. It takes true awesomeness to do that."

"Okay," says Maddie, who's agitated now. "We get that your both pretty 'boss,' and 'skilled,' so can you _please shut up already_."

"This is going to be a long seven hours," Will adds, rubbing his forehead.

* * *

"Whoa,"

On my figure is a purple, a-line dress that reaches the floor. A diamond sash comes from the back and crosses over my chest, turning it into a one shoulder sleeve. There's a cut in the dress so you can see one of my legs a bit. I think it's beautiful, and I tell Evianna just that.

"It'll look even better when Fastrada's done with your make-up," she gestures to the flaming red-head holding my head still, applying liquid eye-liner on me. My hair is in an intricate, perfect, bump-free bun on my head. It's hair sprayed heavily, and I fear it will take more than one shower to scrub out the sticky glue-like substance.

We're currently backstage and scheduled to get interviewed by Caesar Flickerman in a half hour. Of course, he knows that me and Cato have a thing going on, but also because I'm the first person to ever be revived by the Capitol.

"Done!" says Fastrada, blowing a kiss. "_Beau_!"

"Thanks," I giggle, looking into the mirror. I was used to all of this by now, being dolled up. Being pretty. It would all end, soon, Cato's popularity. All Victors died down after a couple months to make room for new ones.

Gerome, Cato's stylist, leads him into my changing room. "Hawt," I fan myself, referring to Cato, batting my eyes jokingly. I could never bear being a boy; all you wear is suits and all that boring stuff. Girls, on the other hand, have so many different options for dresses…

"Chloe and Cato," the manager interrupts my train of thoughts. "Your on in ten."

Zorrelia, Maddie, and Will are here just to support us. These people have come to be my family, since my real parents never really cared too much. I'm a bit nervous. I need my Career personality back, even if we're not in the Games anymore.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone," Maddie winks at me. I've always had kind of a special relationship with her, like an older sister. We had our ups and downs, but we always loved each other.

She drags everyone else out of the room to go check 'if the lighting was okay.' I sigh and hug him, his muscular arms wrapping around my small frame. I stand on my tiptoes, about to peck him on the cheek when -

"Cato Vindisi," the door opens to reveal President Snow, his beard as white as ever. Scary as hell. "Chloe DeBenedetto."

We both nod respectfully to our president. "I didn't come to chat in a light matter."

"Understood, sir," Cato smiles. "If you'll please hurry, as we're on the air in five min -"

"Yes, indeed, sorry," Snow apologizes. "You must act as if you two are truly in love, and that we revived you because Cato simply couldn't live without you," he adds, looking at me, showing no mercy. "We can't have the Capitol looking foolish, now. Failure to convince the citizens that you love each other will result in death."

I look up, afraid, at Cato, but his expression remains hard and serious. "Of course, sir."

"Excellent," he leads us towards the stage. "Cato, I want you to give Chloe, what you would call, a 'piggyback ride' on the stage."

"Get on," he says under his breath, and I jump on him, careful not to ruin my hair or dress. Caesar looks at the stage manager and he nods.

"Ladies and gentleman, let's give a warm welcome to Cato Vindisi, winner of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, along with his girlfriend, Chloe DeBenedetto!"

Girlfriend. I was Cato's girlfriend.

Cato, already having won the Games, was back to his usual funny self. He trots onto the stage and sets me down carefully on the couch and sits down himself, putting his arm around me in the process. Cue the _awws_.

"Cato, a pleasure to meet you again!" they both shake hands, and Caesar chuckles.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. A wonderful surprise to see that you've been brought back!" he beams, kissing my hand lightly. "Cato, tell me, did you expect to win?"

"Honestly, Caesar, I did," he smirks into the camera, and Caesar laughs.

'I'm not allowed to show favoritism during the Tribute interviews, but it's been long since then! I secretly knew you would win, too," he laughs, and the crowd goes crazy like a bunch of wild dogs. "Why did you think so strongly you were going to win? I mean, you did!"

"The Tributes this year were particularly weak," he shrugs, pulling me closer. "Even if they were strong, I could probably kill them all, too."

"What did you think when Chloe died?" he asks quietly, careful not to strike a nerve.

"She was gone. I remember feeling pain. Probably a lot more than she was feeling at that moment," he looks down, and the audience really feels for him too. "I love her a lot, and..."

"How very sweet!" Caesar says delightfully as the audience shows their opinion through applauding. Cato grins again.

He picks me up and sits me down in his lap, wrapping his arms around me. "Chloe, do you love Cato?"

"More than words can say," I reply, turning my head to kiss him on the lips.

Cameras are blinding me, cheering and praising is all I hear, his warm lips colliding with mine. It was only supposed to be a peck, but…

"I give you Victor Cato Vindisi and his _lady friend_, Chloe!"

* * *

After a day of roaming the Capitol and paparazzi stalking us, we finally step out of the limo in front of President Snow's mansion. We're being treated to an expensive ball-style dinner, and of course, we had to change our clothes to something even more glamorous and elegant -

A guy opens the beautiful mahogany door, and we step inside. Everyone is wearing sparkly, intricate dresses, their hair sporting weird styles. There's a grand staircase, and on both sides of it, people are eating and chatting, the atmosphere luxurious. Cato takes my hand and President Snow quickly confronts us.

At least he seems pleased. "Nicely done," he tells us. "Your lives have been spared. Enjoy the festivities!" He walks towards a woman and they begin conversing.

"That was creepy," I whisper into Cato's ear.

He nods solemnly. "Food," he says, entranced, eyes fixed on the many dishes.

"Let's get some," I grin, picking up a plate and filling it with food. After about thirty minutes of face-stuffing goodness, an Avox taps my shoulder and offers me a strange potion. Might as well, I shrug.

"Chloe, I don't think you want to -" Cato tells me, his eyes warning.

"YOLO, Cato. You only live once," I swing my head back and chug it down, and I immediately feel sick. Garbage can, garbage can… Found one!

I throw up in it, my stomach empty. "What the actual fu -"

"Makes you barf so you can eat more food," he smirks. "Told you not to drink it."

"Sowwy," I look down in shame, and feel him surround me in a warm embrace.

I pull away, wondering what he's looking at. The stairs…?

Oh.

He pulls my arm and leads me towards the stage, pushing past people, giving them dirty looks. We race up the stairs, and I feel eyes burning on my back, but I don't care.

The floor is marble and when I walk, my heels clack, drawing extra attention. He giggles like a little kid on Christmas morning, and we walk around the upper level of President Snow's mansion until we find a glass door covered with silk. He pushes it open, and it's a balcony.

The stairs are bright, gleaming like diamonds, high in the sky, the moon providing just enough light so I can see his face.

"Cato," I mutter softly. He runs his hand down my back, and I shiver. There's an expensive seating area and I fall sleepily into his lap on a cozy little loveseat. He kisses the top of my hair.

"Promise me something," he says, his voice not showing a hint of exhaustion.

"Anything," I mumble, my eyelids heavier and heavier.

"That we'll be together forever."

"I promise."

I meant it.

* * *

**Awweh. Do you think this chapter was kinda rushed? I do. The epilogue is next. I promise it won't disappoint! (: I hope you liked it, don't forget to review. **


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

_10 Years Later_

_Chloe Vindisi_

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy!" his fragile voice squeaks. Cato sits up in bed, yawning, rubbing his eyes. I don't even bother; I cover my head with the pillow.

"What's up, Lucas?" he responds tiredly. It's eight in the morning, I don't blame him.

"Today is Reaping Day!" Bouncing up and down, he pulls the blankets off of me and my husband. "We have to be in the Town Square in an hour!"

"_We_ don't have to be anywhere," Cato corrects. "_We_ don't have to go until your twelve, and your name's in the Reaping bowl. That's five years away."

"I still want to go," Lucas Marvel Vindisi says sadly, his voice small and delicate. I remove the pillow from my face and sit up, leaning my head on Cato's shoulder. "Make me breakfast, Daddy! We have to support our District!"

"Well, son, I'm a Victor, and Victors don't make breakfast," Cato states. "That's why your mother's here," he jokes, chuckling.

"Alright, if we're going to the Reaping, we might as well be timely," I ruffle Lucas's dirty blonde hair, like his father's, grab his hand, and lead him downstairs to the kitchen.

I divide the scrambled eggs, bacon, and French toast onto three plates and set them on the table, where they all sit down and begin shoveling it into their mouth.

"Zorrelia wouldn't be proud, Cato," I scold, giggling.

"Who's Zorrelia?" Lucas asks, his mouth full of bacon.

"An old friend," I beam, winking at Cato. "Now eat up, I laid your clothes out on your bed when your finished!"

Lucas nods, finishes his breakfast, and races towards the stairs to his room.

"One day, he'll be a Victor, just like his father," Cato smirks, putting the plates in the sink.

"I love you," I say, ambling towards him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too, Chlo," he replies, pulling me into a strong embrace, making the kiss last longer than intended.

"Ewww," Lucas groans from the doorframe. "You guys are icky!"

"Lucas! Go get your clothes -"

"I already have them on, Ma," he says proudly. He's wearing a suit that used to be Cato's when he was his age, and it's about three sizes too big. "Now go get changed! The Reaping is starting soon!"

"Okay, Luke." I threw on a simple black knee-length dress with some heels, my blonde hair curled and down. The Reapings in Career Districts were always formal.

When Cato thought no one was looking, he snatched a rose from the vase on the table. "I got this for you, Chlo."

"Nice try," I scowl, shaking my head, laughing. "Come on."

Cato holds the door open for me and scoops up Luke in his hands, who fidgets around. "I'm a big boy, Daddy. I can walk."

"If your sure…" Cato shrugs, grabbing his hand, amused. When we get to the center of town, which isn't far from Victor's Village, we stand all the way in the back. I remember all of this. Ten years ago, this was me and Cato, anxious to volunteer.

"Greetings, District 2!" The familiar, heavy-accented voice of Zorrelia Moonhaze calls out. She's fluffing her purple hair, dyed even brighter. "At this time, we're going to select one courageous man and woman to represent District 2 in the 84th Annual Hunger Games!" The crowd screams and applauds.

"Ladies first," she says, just as she did ten years ago. "Matilda Corrae -"

"I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!" a voice from the eighteen year-old section shouts. She has curly brown hair, pale skin, and looks about 5'8.

"Perfect!" Zorrelia pats her on the back. "And your name is?"

"Lydia Mayhew." This girl looks nothing like me, but our personalities are similar. Cool, calm, intimidating. Happy to take part in the Hunger Games.

Zorrelia then selects a boy from the Reaping bowl, but of course, we have another volunteer. Cato wraps his arm around me, smiling. This brought back so many memories.

"Daddy?" We look down at Lucas, who's been biting his nails in suspense this whole time. "One day, that's going to be me. I'm going to volunteer and win the Hunger Games."

"Now _that's_ what I like to hear," Cato picks him and we have a 'family hug.' "You'll make a great Victor, Lucas. But you have to train hard," he warns.

"I can do it, Dad!" Lucas says excitedly. "I'll do whatever it takes!"

I rub Cato's back and sigh in relief, resting my head on his shoulder again. Life was good in District 2, everything normal, happy, and bright.

"I love you so much," Cato whispers in my ear. He's wearing that signature smirk that I loved ever since the day we met at the Reaping.

_Like an angel that follows you, anytime, anywhere. Know my love lives inside of you, it will always be there._

* * *

**Epilogue! (: that's the end of this story. I really hope you liked it, and I'm really proud of myself for completing ****I'm Already There****. Keep an eye out for my next story, I'm thinking it'll be a Marvel story…? **

**I also want to thank every single person who reviewed. (: without you, I would've abandoned this story a loooong time ago. Your feedback makes my day. **

**So, how do you think I did for my first story?**

**Thank you so much for reading this!**

**~Alana**


End file.
